


Coming Home

by PantyAnarchist, zeryxis



Series: Undertale Collaborations [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Communication Failure, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Powerbottom, Sex, Sexytimes, like really, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: After a long while, I decided to take the time and effort to put this one to the net. It's completed, but I'll be working on it in my free time to get it edited.This is also set in the past of the same timeline as A Home in You.





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus hated that they'd been told to move from the reasonable comfort of the Capital and out to the damned wasteland of Snowdin, but considering his ranking, he didn't have much choice in the matter. At least they had gotten the rabbits that had been living in the house they'd commandeered out without much more than some non-fatal wounds and heavy duty bruising to the adults. Worse, however, was that the current town Guard was a bunch of lazy mongrels. It made him seethe to think he'd worked so damn hard to be accepted into the Guard in the first place, and now he was having to pick up the slack of nearly two dozen damned canines.

Well, the house had a bed in one room, a pretty beat-up looking mattress in another, a couch(?) and enough shit in the kitchen for them to store food and heat up some food whenever the urge to actually cook struck one of them. Sans had given his brother the actual bed, or rather hadn't argued for it at all, under the premise that the mattress actually looked a bit more comfortable for him. It certainly beat the tiny apartment they'd had to fend burglars and the like off of back in the Capitol. He wasn't particularly stoked about how freakin' icy it was around here, but the cold didn't really bother him. He mostly wore the heavy coat to look more intimidating, feeling absolutely minuscule when he was in just a shirt and pants. He adjusted himself on his new bed, getting his body acclimated and getting it to curve and dip in just the right places. But fuck it wasn't doing it fast enough, so he tossed and turned, snoring despite the fact that it was the middle of the afternoon. Was he supposed to work today? Fuck, maybe? He couldn't remember for the life of him, so he indulged in his favorite hobby instead. Sleep.

Stomping around in knee-deep snow for the third day in a row, Papyrus was grumbling to himself for something to do beside just notice the cold. Having been put in ill-fitting new gear, he knew he'd need to find replacements for this crap every chance he could get. Being newest, he'd been given the longest, worst-tended goddamn route in the area, so that some other monster didn't have to trudge through it every day. But he knew the value behind it - his long, lanky legs pushed him up over the worst of it, and slogging through the thick snow was sure to build his strength even more. But Asgore be damned if he still hated that he had to take orders from a - _Dog_ \- that could hardly be damned to be at his own post.   
"Speaking of," he said to himself as he approached the edge of his brother's own area. It wasn't as bad, what with Sans being just a sentry rather than a guard, but still, there it was, empty and desolate. Aside from the layer of snow that told him Sans hadn't even - _shown up_ \- for work. Snorting to himself, he made a mental note to burn about a third of dinner to get back at him for being lazy. Stopping to take out his phone, Papyrus jammed his thumb against the speed dial, to prompt Sans' phone to ring. That is, if it was even charged or anywhere near him.

There was the sound of fumbling as he hit answer and immediately dropped the phone, followed by an 'oh shit', then a clanking noise as phone met skull and a sleepily grumbled   
"'lo? Paps? What up?" He groaned as he sat up and stretch, sockets still shut and his whole body still heavy from sleep. "The boss finally steal your leg?" He snorted and cracked a socket open, rubbing it with his free hand as he looked to the clock on the phone. "Fuck, shouldn't you be home by now? How long's your shift, bro?" He twisted his neck from one side to the other, sighing contentedly after popping both sides rather loudly.

"Obviously a lot longer than YOURS," he snipped, huffing as he made sure no one was about to bother him. Being a low-ranking Guard still wasn't much defense against being surprised out in the daylight, "and you know damn well I have the longest route. Lazy damn hounds." Papyrus checked again to make sure none of them were about, especially that half-blind one. He could swear it heard better than the others. Groaning, he did note that it was getting late, even for him to be out. Damn route.   
"I'm heading back now. Try not to sleep through dinner, Sans," he said before closing the phone to hang it up without so much as a goodbye. Especially without so much as a goodbye, being out in the open. Even if there wasn't anyone about, better not to seem anything but vaguely familial with his brother. Even if he was the only goddamn monster he cared about in this damn underground hole.

"Heh, you cookin' again? Might be healthier to take an extended nap." He snickered and finally rolled off the mattress, giving the room a once over. It was so bare. It hardly even looked lived in, though he was pretty sure there'd been like two rabbits in here. Hm. That explained the stains. He gave a bit of a shrug at the thought before heading out of the room, finally noting that the phone had making some weird tone. Ah, he'd hung up.   
"Well, goodbye to you, too. Asshole." He scratched at the back of his skull and headed to the kitchen, looking in the fridge with a frown... the fuck was he even going to make? He let out a frustrated groan before moving to the lumpy couch to flop onto it, highly tempted to just pass back out again. Hm. There was a bar down the street... getting hammered sounded like a lot more fun than sitting around in the quiet for the rest of the night, but he couldn't imagine a scenario in which his brother'd want to be seen out in public "hanging out" with him. Even if it was just dinner. He thought back on their lives, trying to remember at what point his brother had had the tragic incident that ended with him getting a stick shoved so far up his non-existent ass.

~ ~ ~ ~

Getting food had taken longer - and cost more - than he'd wanted it to. Stalking over to the house, he recalled that there had only been one key as his hand went to the knob, and his brow impacted the wooden door. The locked wooden door. And here he thought today was going just - _so_ \- well. Over-long shift handed down by a bored, dozing dog that hardly even seemed to care if the task was even completed, soaked halfway up his femurs in frozen slush, and having to wait until his brother decided to let him in. If he was still awake. Papyrus groaned and knocked with another groan.

When he heard the thunk of skull on wood, he too suddenly remembered that there was one key. Which was in his pocket. A smug grin slowly spread out over his face. He let him knock, waiting until he'd done it a few times before he cleared his throat, turning on the couch right next to the door so he could be better heard.   
"Who's _there_?" He used just the right inflection to make sure Paps knew he was setting him up for a good knock-knock joke, curious to see if he'd go for it.

Papyrus heard the inflection, and while part of him was just wanting to get inside the house and relax, he wasn't entirely upset about it either. His sigh was likely loud enough to even be heard on the other side of the closed door. It took him a few minutes, but he at least thought of one.   
"Mikey."

He was glad the door was between them as his sockets widened in complete shock, before he started processing. He opened his mouth for the usual response before contemplating the actual word his brother had used... his shoulders shaking as he saw the general direction it was going in and started silently cracking up before quietly clearing his throat and changing the inflection once again.   
"Who the fuck's Mikey?" He covered his face in a silent snickering laugh, before holding his sides and hitting the side of the couch in amusement.

The long pause had him looking around to make sure no one was coming, then when he asked, he groaned and his brow hit the door again.   
"For fucks sake, let me in the damn house, Sans!" he snarled, stomping a foot against the porch. He felt it shudder under the force, and he growled at the shoddy old lumber.

He got off the couch and leaned a shoulder against the door with that stupid grin on his face as he looked at it, contemplating let him in... but he never seemed to get these rare opportunities to fuck with his brother like this.   
"What's the magic word, broooo?" He knew he'd probably pay for this later, but he was fairly certain he could take whatever punishment was doled out... and he'd make it up to him later.

"Ugh," was his response, kicking the door with another, louder growl.   
"Let me in the house NOW SANS!" He was gonna burn all of his goddamn dinner at this rate, on purpose. Ugh. He hit the door again, his voice rising as he did. "You didn't even work today and I'm the one having to deal with your bullshit!?"

He snickered and shook his head before there was finally a click and the door swung open, his face bright with a warm, welcoming smile.   
"Welcome home, Paps! How was - _your_ \- day?" He stepped to the side to let him in, lacing his fingers together before stretching his arms over his head and letting the length of his body stretch with them.

He was tempted as all hell to just drop Sans' share of the groceries over his skull and let him have it that way, but that would involve opening the box and making sure only half the noodles came out.   
"A pain, is what it was. Damn dogs," he started as he kicked the door shut, "didn't see any of them doing - _their_ \- jobs either." He leveled a pointed gaze down at his older brother at that, then stomped off to the kitchen to start cooking. He was too hungry and tired to do much right now but focus on making dinner and getting to eat. Maybe afterwards he'd give Sans a decent punishment.

At the pointed look he tipped his head to the side, digging his pinky into his earhole to remove a bit of gunk he felt itching around inside there, looking over at his prize before his brother walked off. He flicked the bit of dirt from his finger and headed towards the kitchen, peeking in before leaning against the doorframe to watch his brother work, staying silent for a few minutes.  
"So, uh.... hey. You been workin' real hard, cookin' and shit. I was thinkin'... maybe tomorrow after work, you and me could, uh... I dunno, check out that bar and grill down the road?" He shoved his hand sin his pockets, looking down at his feet and he scuffed his sneaker across the floor. "Might be nice for ya to, y'know, relax for a night? Get to know the town a little better." He flicked his gaze up to his brother for a moment before shifting to look out towards the living room to hide his expression.

Papyrus was silent as he stirred the boiling water and noodles, listening to his brother without comment as he cooked. He waited until he was draining the pasta and adding the sauce to the pot before saying anything.   
"If you go to work and stay there all day," he said, turning the heat down a little. As much as he wanted to get back as Sans for skipping out of work, easy a job as it was, he also hated messing up perfectly good food. And this had cost too much to waste. So it ended up being just as usual, knowing he'd usually end up with some chunks of unintended burnt sauce clinging to some clusters of noodles. He decided he'd just make his own plate, dropping a swirled helping for himself and went over to the couch.

He perked up and grinned, as his brother passed before moving into the kitchen to get his own helping. He took it to the couch and took his claimed side, looking it over for a second before chowing down, making happy little noises of enjoyment before he licked at his fangs and looked over at his brother.   
"I was thinkin maybe on my next day off I'd go huntin' around the dump, see if can scrounge up some better furniture for this place. Haven't been there in a while, but maybe there's some good shit left." He stuffed his mouth with the rest of his food, ignoring the fact that he had a saucy little goatee going as he licked bit of food from between his fangs.

"Sans, if i knew you were going to wear it I'd of just dumped it on you without cooking it," he said, working methodically through his own plate, though he was at least glad he'd done decently on the stuff. It wasn't great, but he was too hungry right now to really go over what all he should have done differently.   
"As for that, just make sure you don't get surprised. Dogs don't guard for anything, and there might be some scum lurking around there." As much as he didn't want to fuss over it, he did know Sans had a few shortcomings when it came to fighting. He got a bit of burnt sauce stuck in his throat, and coughed to get it free before looking over at him, then away.   
"Maybe I should just go with you."

As Paps nagged him for wearing his food, he slipped that thick red tongue out and got to work licking off what he could from around his mouth, nodding and making noises of agreement as he listened to his brother go on. After a while he gave up and just rubbed his face on his sleeve before looking over at Paps with a smirk.   
"Nah, I got it, bro. Thanks, uh... for the concern, though. I dunno if we even have the same days off, anyways. And you and I both know somebody's gotta keep them mutts in line and it sure as hell ain't the boss." He set his plate beside him on the couch before slumping a bit, patting his stomach with a grin. "That was actually some pretty decent chow, Paps. I think ya been gettin' better since we moved here."

"Ugh, now you'll want me washing that," he said with a huff, looking at the sauced sleeve before snorting at the comment about the dogs, "maybe that should be my first goal. Get the damn dogs to heel." The compliment had him minutely squirm in place, a slight curl of a smile on one side of his fangs. Pausing before looking over at his big brother, he gave a slight ' _nyeh_ ', before finishing his own plate, getting up and motioning for Sans to hand him the other one. Both were the only plate they had that weren't chipped to hell and back, so he had to wash them up right after or else they'd have nothing to use later on.   
"I just hope that place doesn't charge more than we can afford. The damn guards being so lax, they probably inflate the prices to make up for stolen stock."

"Nah, it's fine." He looked at the sleeve that had various other stains on it and gave it a shrug. It was just going to get dirty again, so why worry about every little thing that got on it? "Heheh, I'm that'll be easy enough for you. Just break out the collars and leashes. Once the Cap sees how you handle shit, she'll hafta promote ya." He lifted his plate and handed it over with a lazy grin, leaning against the arm of the couch as he felt the weight of the food bringing him back down to a comfortably dozy state.   
"In a backwater town like this? They can't be chargin' too much if they wanna stay in business, right? Ain't exactly the richest part of the Underground." He let out a long yawn and rested his head against his fist as he peered over at the kitchen, wondering how much of a snooze he could get before he got yelled at.

He snorted as he left the room, easily cleaning up the dishes before returning to the main room, glowering down at his brother with his arms folded.   
"Perhaps. It can't hurt to get a better idea of the town," he said, then paused for a few silent moments before sighing and dropping down on the couch to sit with him. Searching for the remote, Papyrus started flipping through the channels, each one garnering a small noise of disgust or boredom before finally settling on an MTT rerun.  
"Shit reception too, if you find a better TV I'd like that," he said after several long minutes of watching the sparking, staticy screen. Everything was distorted or miscolored to some degree, especially the sound. It somehow made the robot sound even more metallic. Picking at his stained, cruddy armor, the skeleton frowned as he thought about just heading upstairs and changing. But then he'd likely not come back down, since often he preferred to not go back and forth. It felt like pacing and he hated pacing.

He cracked open a socket and looked at his brother. Damn him and his quick cleaning skills. He watched as the other took his seat on the couch once again and flipped on the tv. He flinched at the colors and the sound, finding it entirely too jarring to be enjoyable by any means, but... hell, if it meant he got to enjoy a few... "quiet" minutes with his bro, who was he to complain.   
"Mmm, I'll keep an eye out, though you know this shit's super hard to come by. At least any in working order are." He tipped his head to the side as he looked it over again, feeling his sockets getting heavy again as he relaxed, slumping on the couch a bit more as he spoke. "Might just... crack it open and see if I can fix it up or some shit..." He let out a soft yawn as his smile got tired and started slipping, those sockets falling shut as his body slid over, that skull landing on Paps' arm as he snored softly.  
  
"Nyeh," he said low, watching for awhile before the smaller skeleton leaned into his arm, rolling his eyelights. He was about to ask how long he'd even managed to not be sleeping today, but instead he just watched the malfunctioning television until it was trying to give him a headache. Clicking it off, he shifted his arm, as if trying to shrug the other monster off.   
"Sans. SANS. Wake up, lazybones," he snapped, sounding more upset than he actually was. He didn't mind spending a bit of free time with his older sibling, but really, there had to be limit to how much one monster could sleep in one day.   
"Did you even - _do_ \- anything today, Sans?"  
  
He grunted and turned his head, burrowing it between his brother's ribs and the couch for a moment before finally giving in and sitting up with another yawn.   
"'Course I did. Figured out how to bring down the barrier and keep everyone down here from killin' each other. The fuck did - _you_ \- do all day?" He gave his brother a sleepy grin before standing up, his posture hunched as he started for the stairs.   
"Mmm, guess I should hit the hay. Got a busy day tomorrow." He waved his hand dismissively as he moved towards his room, pausing for a moment to look over at his brother, contemplating asking if he wanted a bedtime story... before thinking better of it. "...Night, Paps."  
  
Being burrowed against, he'd snorted again and got up a few moments afterwards. He seemed to be considering something, in that pause with him beside the door. He just nodded to the wishes goodnight, going to his own room. He checked over his 'armor', stripping it off without much concern. It was barely of any worth anyway, and he let it drop beside the door before heading over to his bed. It was in decent shape, and he'd spent the first day they'd had the house going over it and cleaning it thoroughly. Sitting on the bed, he looked over at the door for a few long minutes, before just laying down, pulling the blanket over his shoulders.  
Groaning after another hour without falling asleep, he sat up and decided to just read until he dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

By morning, he'd gotten through three books and slept maybe half as much as he'd been in his room. Noticing the slight glare of the new morning, he put the books away and looked over at the heap of substandard armor. Gritting his teeth, Papyrus got up and started his routine.  
Clean, dress, make breakfast, wake Sans. Have breakfast, clean up, go to work. Groaning as he started out of his room, carrying the armor and his clothes to the bathroom.

Sans had simply passed out face down on his bed wearing his clothing from the day before... he actually hadn't changed since they got here, but couldn't quite find the energy to give a shit.  
He groaned when morning came around, suddenly feeling entirely too uncomfortable in his position. He'd been dreaming, he remembered that much... there had been noises and heat and touching and... oh. He winced as he rolled over, that sensitive magic throbbing in his shorts.  
"Fuuuuck. Come on, man, there ain't nothin' around here for you." He yawned and stretched, scratching at his skull with one hand while the other seemed to take charge and make its way lower to take care of business. Shit, how long had it been since he'd even gotten laid? Too fuckin' long, that's how long. Heh, maybe he could find someone tonight at the bar. Surely there had to be - _somebody_ \- around here with low enough standards. Mmmm, maybe he could find that furry piece of ass from the general store. She looked like he could use a good hard boning. He growled softly as his hand slipped beneath those shorts and gripped that thick magic firmly, a heavy breath escaping him at the contact and picking up as he started a hard, but languid rhythm, his whole body arching and rolling with the movement.  
"Fuuuuck, baby. I betchu fuckin' love it from behind." He let out another of those harsh growl as he started getting into it, the mental imagery driving him nuts until he finally rolled over and snatched up the pillow of questionable cleanliness from its spot in the corner, slipping his shorts down as he straddled it. He leaned down, huffing and panting as he started rubbing himself desperately against it.  
"F-fuck yeah. H _nnnnn_ ~! Stars this feels f-fuckin nice." He snarled as he leaned down, gripping the edge of the pillow in his fangs as he fucked harder against the soft material. He was so close, yet couldn't push past that edge. So close. But it wasn't enough. Soooo close. But he needed more.

Turning the shower off, he stretched after stepping out. At least the pipes and heat worked just fine, they wouldn't need to waste time or gold on getting - _that_ \- dealt with. Rubbing the towel along himself to dry off, he gave a grimacing glance over at the bundle of old, dented armor. He promised himself he'd have far better, and even if he had to retrain every dog in town, he'd see to it that he wasn't put on the shitty, long duties that were barely of any importance. The guards in town were even worse than the ones out in the forest or fields, barely even spending any time at their posts, as far as he could tell. Tugging his tattered pants and chestpiece on, he gritted his teeth again and went downstairs to make some eggs, luckily without burning anything, and tossing them over-top of some bread - he made a mental note to see about a toaster and working stove. The one they had didn't work, except for the one burner. He headed up and slammed the side of his fist in a banging knocking on the door.  
"SANS GET UP."

There was a startled grunt and sputtering from behind the door and the sounds of someone caught in the act tainting his voice as he spoke up.  
"Y-yeah. A _aaal_ ready up, bro." He looked down at the sticky mess on his pillow and groaned before tossing it off into the corner again and flopping onto his back, giving his body a nice long stretch before rolling out of bed to stumble to the door, jerking his shorts back up into place as he opened the door and peered out.  
"Mmmn, smells pretty good out here. Didja make breakfast? I didn't even hear the fire alarm go off. Granted, it might be dead." He snickered and started out of his room to head downstairs.

Papyrus huffed a growl at the comment, turning and stomping down the stairs.  
"It's just eggs, Sans, it's not hard," he replied in and offended tone, but just went over and got his plate. He didn't take long, it wasn't a great breakfast by any means, but at least it was food. He didn't even leave the kitchen, just standing there and eating. He didn't like that either, they needed a table with chairs, a proper place to eat. He washed his plate as soon as he finished, then waited until Sans was done before cleaning his too.  
"Don't forget, we're only going there if you stay at work."

He snorted, thinking of five amusingly dirty comments he wanted to make, but come on, even he wasn't about to cross those lines with his bro.  
Not while he was sober anyways. He was not responsible for the words and actions of Drunk Sans.  
He grabbed his plate joined Paps for some kitchen eating, thinking the same about getting a table where they could sit and eat. He slipped his plate in the sink once he was done, licking his fangs happily as he moved towards the door, his hands shoved in his pockets as he waited for his brother to get ready.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll stay there like a good boy, Boss." He smirked, chuckling quietly to himself as he leaned beside the door. He only said he had to - _stay_ \- at the post, not that he had to stay awake for it all.

Tugging his crummy boots on, Papyrus looked over at his sibling with an unamused huff.  
"Try not to sleep all day, either, if I'm going to get those damn dogs in line I'll need you to keep and eye on them too," he said, stomping slightly to get the boots to settle around his foot. Stopping just outside the door, he held his hand down for when Sans locked the door to get the key from him.

He grumbled as his brother once again read his mind, wondering if it was an actual skill of his or not.  
Glare if you can hear me...  
Shit.  
Maybe not the most telling command to start with.  
He'd have to experiment with it later. He locked the door and shut it behind him before looking down at his brother's outstretched hand, lifting a brow as he looked up to his face questioningly before realization suddenly dawned.  
"Right, right." He started digging in the pockets of his coat, then his shorts before patting all over himself. "Shit. shitshitshit." He looked up at Paps with panic for a moment, before giving him a shit-eating grin and dropping the key into his open hand and quickly turning to walk away, fingers laced leisurely behind his head.

Papyrus' fingers tightened almost a bit too much over the metal of the key, needing to remind himself it was the only one they had to the place. And they didn't need to add 'new door' to the list of things needing replaced. Tucking it away in a pocket, he folded his arms and followed his brother to his post, grumbling to himself as he thought over just how he'd get his plans started. Right now he didn't technically have any authority over any of them, being the newest, but if he was smart about it, he could likely start once he had a better feel at which ones would bend first. He was so busy thinking he almost didn't notice they'd gotten to his brother's assigned station - it was just a small thing, barely worth being called a station.  
"Certainly no thought to anything around here, it seems," he said, arms still crossed over his worn chestpiece as he glowered down at the splintered wood, "the Capital at least had the common sense to make things properly the first time, and to keep their investment of guards in line."

He chuckled as he knocked on the counter of his post, watching the whole thing shake a bit before looking up at his brother.  
"Yeah, well, there's a bit more action back in the Capitol, right? More monsters means more priority and with so many being crammed into one area, there's a hell of a lot more fightin' and dustin'." He gave a lazy shrug and moved to his seat, kicking it over to get the snow off before picking it back up to sit down, wiggling as he got comfy and started swiping the powdery bullshit off his counter. The cold didn't bother him, but last time he'd let it sit it had melted and froze back over, so he'd been stuck to the countertop for a good thirty minutes before he blew enough hot breath on it to melt it again. He let out a yawn and pulled his hood up over his skull as he looked up at Paps, trying to keep his smirk casual and lazy.  
"Be careful out there, alright?" He leaned back in his seat, tugging his hood further down to hide the slight blush as he felt self-conscious about the amount of cheese that statement seemed to be dripping with. "I mean, I'd hate for you ta get dusted. Wouldn't have anyone to cook for me... I'd probably end up starvin'."

"Please, I've dealt with enough monsters to handle myself," he replied almost too casually, but paused to look over his older brother a moment before heading off to his route. It was long and arduous and stupid, but it was his assignment. He'd get through it and use the time to get a better idea of what he'd do to get things sorted out.

~ ~ ~ ~

It took another handful of hours before he saw another dog, this one he noted was a lower ranking one like him, so he checked it over. Decent defense with its armor, but seemed inexperienced enough he could see what he could do to work with it. The lazy mutt was leaning against a tree, its sword sheathed and helm removed. And perhaps even snoozing.  
Coming up behind it, Papyrus knocked the dog forward hard enough that it fell to all fours, looking up at him with a snarl. It barked, but he kicked a bundle of snow in its face, a yelping whimper at the impact.  
"Now maybe you'll do your damn job," he snapped, getting another growl that he kicked snow into. Small red-brown eyes looked him over, noting that it was similar rank but weaker overall than the skeleton, and his preservation sense had him cringe back, tail tucked. Papyrus knew enough about body language to see he'd gotten one step closer, and waited for the dog to scamper off before continuing with his route.  
By the time he was to head over to Sans' post, he'd done similarly with four other dogs, each cowed and dashing off on all fours after he'd admonished them for their lacking discipline.

Sans spent a good portion of his day flipping through his favorite girly mag he'd scrounged up at the dump. It had been wrapped in plastic still, so the pictures were still rather clear and boy what pictures they were. Ass and thighs for days on these chicks. Hmmm, he wondered if a chick like this could just fall into the Underground... granted, he'd be hella reluctant to give her soul up to Asgore... maybe after he got bored with her.  
I mean, once they got to the surface there'd be tons more, right?  
Oh wait, the monsters were going to take over the surface once they got up there.  
Shit.  
Wait, maybe they could enslave some of the humans. Mmmm, he could have his own big bootied slave harem. He started letting out some pervy chuckles until he heard some movement in the woods behind him.  
He was quick to drop the mag on the counter, jumping to his feet with that left eye blazing and red magic crackling in right hand.  
"Who's out there?"  
It was silent for a few tense seconds before a squirrel darted out and up a nearby tree, causing a growl to rip from Sans' throat before he threw a few bone attacks at the furry bastard.  
"Fuckin' asshole rodent." He grunted as he sat back down and shoved the magazine into its hiding spot beneath the counter, propping his head up on his fists until boredom began to take over and he felt the dawnings of a nap begin to rise up within him.

Moving over into the more open area outside, Papyrus looked around for any more dogs. None in sight, meaning the ones on duty here were skipping out of work. He'd rectify that in time. Knocking some snow off the back of his boot, he went over to his brother's station. Folding his arms, he looked down at the snoozing monster with a growing frown curving his fangs down at the corners.  
"Sans," he said, as if trying to contain a snarl in his voice, and the tiredness trying to creep into his tone. The lacking sleep had not helped his mood today, but at least he'd gotten a start on his plans.

It felt like he'd just begun slipping off when he heard his name in that all too familiar tone.  
"Hey, bro." He cracked a socket open and slowly traced over that much taller, leaner figure with his gaze. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to...  
He grunted and shook the thought from his head. He decided right then and there he was gonna bang anything willing tonight, even if he had to get them shitfaced first.  
"Shift finally over? I'm starvin'."  
In more ways than one. _Snrk_  
He stood and shoved his hands in his pockets with that lazy grin on his face, pointedly looking at anything that wasn't Paps at the moment.

"I suppose," he replied with a long sigh, looking back over at the empty surroundings before waving a hand dismissively, "lets go to your bar, then." He almost sounded enthused. If it was anything decent, perhaps they could make a habit of going. It would certainly be nice to have a break from cooking, even if he did rather enjoy it. Though today he was too tired to really focus enough to not burn it beyond needing choked down as quickly as possible.  
"I suppose I'll let you lead today, Sans," he added, motioning for him to show the way. He'd not gotten much of a look yet, and he was too worn out to really spend time wandering if his brother knew where they were going.

He snorted and shook his head before looking up at his brother with a smirk.  
"Awww, ya too kind, Boss."  
He chuckled as he started out, hands toying with a few empty mustard packets while he looked around, enjoying the peace and quiet now that he wasn't sitting still... but ugh, he could use a real nap. One hand came out to rub under his eye, feeling those prominent red bags formed beneath the socket.  
Once they were across the bridge and back in town he perked up a bit, looking more forward to the night ahead. Tired or not, he was fucking determined to make it a good one. It was easy enough to find the place, it was probably the loudest thing in town. He pushed open the door, the smell of grease and booze hitting him like a brick wall. The patrons (mostly of the canine variety it seemed) were either laughing, drinking, arguing or passed out on the table as seemed to be the case with some plump dumpling of a bunny. He eyed her hungrily for a minute before looking more thoroughly around the place with a contented little sigh. It felt like home.  
He headed up to the bar and climbed up onto one of the stools to look for the bartender to take his order. He'd expected something furry like the rest of the damn village, but when he noticed the violet colored flame monster who turned his way he went stock still, bright eyes turning to pinpricks as he felt his soul flutter in his chest.  
"Ho. Ly. Shit." He whined softly beneath his breath before clearing his throat and bringing his eyes back to normal, putting on his most charming smile as he leaned against the bar.  
"Hey, whose dick do I gotta suck to get some service around here?"

His first impression of the place was... not good at all. But he did see where a lot of the dogs holed up, so he could use that for later work on shaping these mutts up. Ignoring the cluster of fur for now, he went with his brother to the bar and taking a seat. He didn't catch exactly what he'd muttered, but the smile and comment had him groan and roll his own eyelights, propping a cheek to his palm and looking over at the elemental.  
The violet monster looked over at the two of them, then fixed his gaze on the smaller of them, putting on a smile of his own.  
"That depends. But," the crackling, smooth voice seemed to purr rippling heat out of his odd mouth, "seeing as you're new, I'll let it slide today." Passing a menu across the surface of the bar, he returned to serving what could be called a gaggle of half-wasted monsters who would slur and babble their orders, but seemed to be regulars by how easily he had their drinks and food moved in front of them.  
Papyrus glanced over the menu, seeing that there wasn't much to his interest, and looked at his brother.  
"Just pick something," he muttered, looking for the blankest area of the filled, smoky room. He didn't know if he'd bother getting anything himself, nothing sounded appetizing, but he'd agreed that they'd be here, so might as well let Sans enjoy himself, if nothing else.

He took the menu with a look on his face that said he was thirsty for more than just booze. Once the entirely too enticing fire elemental was busy with his other customers he started looking over the menu, practically drooling over how good it all sounded, but he knew the best way to gauge how good a place like this was was to order one of the easiest meals. When his brother spoke up he looked up and grinned, tapping his menu against the bar before speaking.  
"What's wrong, Paps? Not hungry?" He quickly turned his attention back to the bar with a grin when he noticed the flicker of nearby flame, putting on that smooth facade once again as he ordered.  
"Cheeseburger, fries and a fire whiskey straight." He tore his eyes away to look p at his brother expectantly. Surely he would eat - _something_ -.

Giving a brief nod, the fire monster glanced over at the larger of the two, who sighed and skimmed over the menu himself, then pushed it aside with a sigh.  
"Rumcake," he murmured, "heavy on the cream."  
Another brief nod was all he said before returning to this usual routine without so much as a hitch in movement.  
Looking over at his brother, Papyrus shrugged.  
"Just somewhat... underwhelmed," he added in a much quieter voice, though there was that hint of tiredness to it that likely only he would recognize in him. Otherwise it came off as just being a sneering ass.  
When their orders came up, Papyrus toyed with the topping of cream with drizzles of caramel and nuts with his fork, as if entirely uninterested in much of anything. He ate gingerly, taking almost too long with the alcohol-soaked cake.  
The elemental didn't say anything, as if recognizing that he had no desire for conversation. The smaller, however...  
"How long have you two been in town, then?" he asked in an off-handed but clearly interested manner. Somehow balancing the two without pressing either way.

"Heh, were ya expectin' some five star shindig? It ain't no MTT resort, but it's definitely got its..." He let his gaze shift over to the flicker of light as he smirked. "...charms."  
His face lit up at the sight of the food. After a few days of burnt spaghetti he was beyond ready for something else and by the stars this would do. He looked around for a moment before a bottle each of ketchup and mustard appeared before him, making him grin even more brightly at the bartender before picking up the yellow bottle to drown his food in its contents. He picked up the burger and took a bite, looking like he was on the verge of tears as he let out a very noticeable moan of enjoyment, chewing at it happily before getting a few more good bites in before the sexy piece of flame started speaking to him. His brows rose in surprise at being addressed and he took a moment to lick away most of the mustard before speaking.  
"Eh, just a couplea days, really. Got assigned to some guard duty out here. Better question is, what's a guy like - _you_ \- doin' out here? Thought all you fiery-types preferred the likes of Hotland... for what I would think are obvious reasons." He took a couple of fries and popped them into his mouth, letting his sockets flutter shut as he enjoyed the taste and texture. Yeah, he'd be coming here more often. He washed it down with a sip of the fire whiskey and he could already feel his cheeks flushing.  
"Holy shit, this is the good stuff! No fuckin' watered down swill like they'll serve ya in the Capitol. You've got one damn classy joint, uh... Sorry, didn't catch yer name?"

"Oh, I have my reasons," he replied when he returned after serving several other monsters. Papyrus had just sat quietly, slowly eating his rumcake and generally being anything but sociable. The bartender smirked at the comment on the whiskey before he decided to lean on his elbows in front of the skeleton.  
"Well, a good fire whiskey shouldn't be insulted with lesser product. As for water, I don't touch the stuff." Flicking a hand to point at the skeleton, he watched the slight flush with a smirk. "You seem to enjoy it, at least. As for my name, I'd think it would be obvious from the sign over the door."  
By the time Papyrus was having the rum kicking in - painting a streak of slight red over part of his face-  he'd gotten through most of his order, but didn't feel like getting anything else. He went a little slower with it, since it seemed his brother was settling in, and really he wasn't going to leave the cake unfinished. They had to pay for all of it, no sense in wasting anything.  
"As for being new guard, you didn't seem the sort so much as your friend there."

"Heh, what can I say? I have good taste." He tipped his glass to the bartender, shooting him a wink before taking a nice deep drink from it. He used the little breaks in conversation when Grillby would go help other customers to slowly but surely work through his meal, savoring it since he knew as much as he'd want to, he probably wouldn't be able to afford coming here too often.  
"I try not to assume too much. You know what they say about people who do. For all I know Grillby coulda been your father, your sister... maybe you're just a big fan of grills. But look at me bein' rude and shit." He wiped his hand off on his coat before holding it out in greeting. "Name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I know, never woulda guessed, right?" He chuckled before tipping his head towards the taller skeleton by his side in acknowledgement. "This chatty lil social butterfly over here's my little bro, Papyrus. Would ya believe there was a time when - _he_ \- was the short one? And yeah, he's way more into the guard thing than I am, but hey, gotta pay the bills somehow, right? And someone's gotta make sure he doesn't go gettin' himself in trouble out here. Ain't that right, bro?" He grinned up at his brother before working on finishing his meal.

"Oh you're a charmer aren't you?" he said, he shook the offered hand, then glanced over at the other skeleton. Papyrus snorted slightly, but just continued on his food without any other comment into the conversation. He did seem to be getting pretty heavily flushed from the cake, though. Returning his attention to the far chattier monster, he seemed to be settling into his place for the moment, seemingly either ignoring or having fulfilled orders well enough for the time. There did seem to be a softer lull to the noise around the area, as if everyone were too busy with food or, more likely, in their cups, to be bothering for more yet.  
"So, Sans..." Grillby started, as if he had something to ask, but just let it trail off as he refilled the half-emptied fire whiskey, then entwined his fingers together. He didn't rest his chin on them, but the pose was one that suggested he might, if the conversation garnered interest. "I wonder if I would be seeing you more often, Sans. I can get quite partial to my regulars."

"Heheh, I have my moments. Usually try to keep it under control, though. Last time I let the charm out too much it caused a riot and they kicked us out of the Capitol and all the way out here. Musta thought all the ice and snow would cool me down." His face was already getting heavily flushed. Sweet stars, this was some good whiskey. He could definitely get used to having some real alcohol to make his days interesting. He took another swig before clinking the glass lightly on the counter before it was refilled, his posture getting more relaxed as the booze had its intended effect, that odd bit of swagger of his becoming a bit more natural as he lifted his gaze back up to that burning violet face. He looked like he wanted to ask what the pause was about, but instead just gave him a bit of a once over and a smirk, a couple of fingertips gliding idly over the edge of his glass, making it sing.  
"Are ya - _wantin_ '- to see me more often? 'Cause I gotta tell ya... I'm gettin' pretty partial to this fine vintage right here." He lifted the glass to take another drink, feeling his skull swimming as he leaned forwards a bit, that playful grin plastered on his face as it felt like the entire room around them disappeared until it was just him and Grillby.  
"Heh. And y'know... the company ain't bad either."

"Hmm, I'll have to fix up more of it then," the elemental replied smoothly, turning his gaze as one monster was calling for refills as well, "a moment, Sans." Grillby said, giving a lilt of one side of his mouth that suggested an almost demure smile before turning to his work, even though he could feel the skeleton's boozing gaze's full attention. For his own part, it was an interesting development for the night already.  
The barking of a couple dogs that got too much in them was stifled quickly by their tablemates when Grillby leveled a stern gaze at them over his glasses, and the sound of one giving an apologetic call over seemed to smooth Grillby as he set back to tending the myriad line of monsters at his bar. Seeming to save returning to the skeletons for last.  
Papyrus lightly pushed the emptied plate forward and looked over at his brother with tinged bones. He contemplated what he was going to say, though the elemental returned before he did, and instead he ordered a small rum, though his tone was somewhat terse.  
Unbothered, he served him a lowball glass and returned his focus to his older brother. "You were saying?"

His brows rose when the other mentioned fixing more up, but he was gone before Sans could say anything about it, so he turned attention to his glass, taking another nice long drink before turning his gaze towards the elemental with that hungry stare, his eyes wandering openly as he served someone at the end of the bar, getting a nice view of his... assets. A bit of movement caught his attention and he turned to look at his brother... who he'd honestly forgotten was even there at this point with how quiet he'd been... he wasn't used to being near the other without all the yelling going on.  
It was hard to tell if he actually looked embarrassed or not, given the heavy red tinge beginning to take over his face until the bartender was there to distract him once again. He couldn't help but wonder what that mouth tasted like... wondered if it would burn- oh shit, he's talking. He took a minute to process the words and a response before leaning closer once again with that devious little smile.  
"So - _you_ \- were sayin... You make this?" He lifted his glass, looking to the thin layer of liquid that was left before tipping it up to finish it off. "Handsome - _and_ \- talented. Ain't often ya find that kinda full package, amiright?" He gave the bartender another wink before he found himself chuckling at what a cheesy dumbass he was being. He'd definitely be blaming the booze in the morning.

When that glass hit the bar again, he tipped another serving in for him, putting the bottle aside as that laced-finger pose returned, though he inched closer to resting on them as he waited for the chuckling to die down.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to chat me up, Sans. Seeing as I run a bar, though," Grillby said, letting his chin eventually rest on the backs of his fingers, "I know just how the booze talks." Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw the other skeleton was just staring into his half-drunk rum, and returned full attention to Sans.  
"I'll really look forward to your visits, Sans. Not often you find a flirt that is just as charming to talk to as he is to look at." Topping his whiskey off again, Grillby gave a sigh before having to return to serving other customers, as if he were forced to leaving the skeleton without his company.  
Papyrus spoke up after he knocked back what was left of his rum.  
"I'm going home," he muttered, fishing out several gold coins from his pocket to give to his brother, "don't be gone all night, we have work tomorrow." Even though his face was heavily flushed and his eyelights had the sort of distantness to them, Papyrus didn't sway or stumble in his gait, making sure to press the money firmly into Sans' palm before turning for the door. He walked like he hadn't had a drop, and closed the door without so much as anyone looking his way.  
"Oh, and here I thought a bit to drink would've had him loosen up," Grillby said, having returned once more from his work, looking down at Sans as he tucked away the dirtied glass and plate.

He rubbed at the back of his neck as he was called out on his drunk-talk, but he let that skull roll over his fingers as he felt the full effects rolling over him. Damn, this was some good shit. His body jolted a bit, that face going incrementally redder at the compliment that had his head trying to disappear into the fluff of his jacket.  
Goddammit Sans, now is not the time to get shy!  
I knoooow, but holy shit he's so - _hot_ -. How do I even fucking handle this?  
Just drink some more and let Drunk Sans figure it out.  
Well, who am I to argue with that logic?  
He drained half the glass in one go before he heard his brother, turning and trying to focus a bit more that usual as he listened. He opened his mouth to say something. Be careful. Stay safe. But he knew his brother wouldn't appreciate such a sign of weakness so he simply shrugged and took the gold, tucking it into his pocket with a smirk.  
"Yeah, alright. See ya at home, Paps." His head tipped to the side as he watched his brother walk, thoroughly impressed with just how smoothly he moved even after some booze. He didn't realize how hard he was staring until he heard that familiar voice once again and turned back to it with a devilish grin.  
"Nah, not much loosens that guy up. He's usually a lot louder than that. Guess I been doin' enough talkin' for the both of us." He lifted his drink once more, contemplating it a moment before taking another long sip, shivering a bit at the burn. Even this far in it still tingled deliciously. "So, looks like it's just you an' me now... well, you, me and a bar full of drunk furries. You know anything fun to do in this town? Besides, y'know, gettin' shit-faced and hittin' on smokin' hot bartenders."


	3. Chapter 3

  
He seemed to shrug with just a shift of his head as he took in what Sans said, then let that slow, teasing curve of a smile appear again.  
"No, seems that's the limit of my suggestions for fun," he said, voice seeming to suggest far more. Lifting the whiskey bottle, he seemed to now be asking about adding another drink this time. "You're welcome to continue if you like, Sans." It seemed the other patrons were realizing how much attention this new monster was getting, and they were gaining in curiosity as well. A pair of bunnies carried their tall glasses of what seemed to be cocktails to take up residence on either side of Sans. The one with some splotches of white in her brown fur spoke up first.  
"And who's this here taken all our Grillby's time tonight? Girl's gotta have a drink!" she giggled. The other rabbit made a similar comment, though far more slurred and obviously unfocused, but still conscious enough to echo what was around her.  
"Now ladies, I'm wounded. You're doubting my talent in handling all of my customers?"  
The chorus of their apologies and insistence that they hadn't meant that at all brought a couple others up to the girls, admonishing them for their behavior, and a male cat monster called over that maybe they'd had enough for the night. They gasped in fear of being cut off, disappearing back to their table to leave the room once more in a lull of soft surrounding noise.  
"You were saying?"  
  
That tone of voice had his grin curving in a whole new way, the soft rumble of a growl vibrating in his chest, barely audible over the din of the surrounding patrons. He slid his glass forwards as he watched the bartender with a whole new fascination.  
"Stars, I love hearin' you say my name..."  
He thought to himself... wait, shit, he had - _thought_ \- that, right?  
Play it cool, don't panic.  
You probably didn't even actually say anything, you fucking idiot how could you not know you're talking?!  
He was quick to turn his attention away when he realized they had company, those bright eyes looking the girls over curiously.  
"Evenin', ladies." He tipped his head at them, instantly regretting it as it made him sway a bit more than he'd wanted. Hm, this was definitely going to be his last glass if he wanted to make it home before morning. He chuckled at the banter between the bartender and his patrons and let his gaze follow the girls as they returned to their table, shaking his head before looking back up at Grillby.  
"Hm? Ah, shit. Heh. I don't even remember. Oh wait, weren't we discussin' me stayin' over at your place tonight? That kinda rings a bell, but heh, that could just be the booze talkin'." With that dirty grin curling over his fangs he lifted his glass once again, draining the whole thing in one go.  
  
The bartender graciously ignored that little slip for now, but didn't forget it either. Putting the bottle aside, he seemed to get the hint that he perhaps had had enough for now.  
"Oh, I think not, Sansy. You should know I don't kiss on the first date. Maybe next time you'll have more luck." Giving the dirty grin a sly wink that had to have been thoroughly practiced to have been that natural a gesture, he hummed to himself, sounding like a gentle fire in a cozy cabin. He took a few more rounds before giving Sans his full focus again, motioning to the empty glass.  
"I suppose you're cutting yourself off for the night, then? I'll ring the bill for you if so."  
  
A shiver ran down his spine at the pet name and his shoulders hunched over a bit as he leaned forwards, looking a bit like an animal ready to pounce.  
"'Sat right? I'll have to keep that in mind when I actually take ya out for one, then. Assumin' ya ever leave this place, that is. Can't say I've seen ya around town before now. You'd be incredibly hard to miss." His expression softened as he watched that fiery face, the soft crackling of the flames putting him at ease. He gave the place a once-over when Grillby wandered off to take care of business, focusing hard past the alcohol-induced blur to take note of who was where and doing what. Hmmm, Drunk Bunny was still curled up at her table, though conscious enough to be mumbling incoherently. Another of those soft growls filled his chest before he heard the soft crackling nearby and turned his attention back to the bartender.  
"Mmmyeah, probably for the best if I wanna make it home in one piece. What's the damage?" He slipped his hand into his pocket, fingering the gold a bit as he waited.  
  
"Let's see... hmm hmm," he said as he went over the listed receipt, tapping his finger on the bottom to leave a slight sear before passing it to the skeleton, "that would cover it." He'd left off one of the refills of whiskey, otherwise everything was on there, leaving it at forty-seven gold. Shifting the paper again, he added, "though if you want, I could open a tab for you. Would only have to pay half at most each visit, then leave the rest for later."  
  
His lights shrank down into pinpricks and he could swear he felt a bit of health shave off his life.  
This was daylight robbery!  
This was... wait, did he say tab?  
"Heh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Gives me even more reason ta come back, don't it?" He slipped the gold from his pocket and set it on the counter before giving the flamey individual a smirk.  
"I see how it is, though. Give me the good stuff and get me hooked. Puttin' me on a leash already." His grin got a bit more playful as he crossed his arms on the bar, toying with one of the gold coins. "I like yer style, Grillbz."  
  
"I honestly have no idea what you mean, Sansy," the elemental replied, taking the gold in one hand and working at the tab with the other, as if this were his favorite part of the evening. After he finished, he seared the bottom of the receipt again before tucking it away. "I only keep the good stuff." Leaning forward on his elbows, but not resting his chin, he leveled a gaze at the skeleton.  
"The mustard was free."  
  
"Heheh, 'sat mean ya plan on keepin' me?" He wagged his brows playfully before looking around, feeling his body sway pleasantly as the fire burned him from the inside, causing him to tingle all over. It looked like most of the rowdier patrons had started leaving.  
Shit, what time was it? He slipped his phone from his pocket to check, only to groan when it didn't turn on at all. He'd apparently forgotten to charge it last night.  
"Shit. Phone's dead. Think I could see yours for a sec?" He lifted a brow as he peered back over at the bartender, waving his dead phone to show its current state.  
  
"Oh, I suppose," Grillby said, reaching under the counter to retrieve his own, flicking the screen on to show just how late it was. That and a pale background of a snowy grey view from a window that might be from nearby. It certainly had the tinge of colored light that looked like it was from the neon sign outside.  
There were indeed only a few customers left, and most seemed ready to be roused by the bartender to let him close up for the night, too. They were looking over their areas to make sure they hadn't missed any of their drinks, and some were counting out coins scattered haphazardly in front of them. There were no dogs left in the bar.  
  
"Thanks, gorgeous." He flashed that charming smile before he started tapping away on the screen, taking only a minute before he handed it back with his name now in the contacts.  
"There. Perfect. Was gonna pull the lame line about losin' my number, but I think this works just as well." He chuckled and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Looks like its time for the rabble to start clearin' out so you can close up, huh? I'd hate to distract ya from your work." The smug little smile on his face said he'd be wanting to do a whooole lot of distracting on future visits.  
  
The elemental made a popping noise as he chuckled, putting the phone back where it'd appeared from.  
"Sadly, yes. All good things must end, and it's about closing time. Feel free to come again, Sansy," he said, with the skeleton being the last one still in the room aside from the drunk bunny and an overly skinny cat who's tail was twitching whenever they sat still. It seemed these two were likely common sights at the end of the night.  
   
He lifted from his seat with a stretch and a bit of a stagger, chuckling to himself before shooting the bartender one last wink for the night.  
"See ya 'round, Grillbz." He moved with an almost graceful swagger, one that came form someone who'd hit the bottle one too many times in their past and learned how to function with it. He stopped at the table of the drunken bunny, nudging her awake before putting on that charming smile of his and leaning down to whisper in her ear.  
After a minute of processing the information she gave a few nods and slid her arm around Sans' shoulders before he helped her out the door and down the road, the both of them relatively quiet as they snuck in the front door, up the stairs and up into Sans' room.  
And that's where the quietness stopped.  
  
Papyrus had heard the door open, checking his phone's clock before just rolling over and huffing. He'd - _asked_ \- Sans not to be out all night. He'd be damned impossible to get out of bed in the morning, and probably sleep the entire shift away.  
When he realized the sounds from his brother's room were from two monsters, he growled and covered his head with his pillow wrapped around his skull.  
It muffled the worst of it, but stars if it didn't make actually falling asleep harder.  
Even with the remnants of rum in his system, Papyrus had barely been able to do more than snatches of catnaps until he knew Sans was home safe.  
He did thanks the stars that at least it was rather short-lived, and once the noise died off, he growled again and managed to sleep the rest of the night.

 

 

By morning, Papyrus felt a few twinges of an attempted hangover, but nothing that would survive past breakfast. His routine was adjusted when he went over and hit his brother's door three times, hard and loud, then just went downstairs and start making breakfast. Mostly for himself, but if his brother got up, he'd be sure to prepare more for him as well.  
  
He snorted loudly at the banging, only to groan and shift his head until it was buried under his pillow. His warm, fuzzy pillow.  
Oh, right. Shit, was she still here?  
He slowly sat up and looked over his prize with bleary eyes. He was sober and she was still a solid 3, maybe even a 4 without all the smudged lipstick.  
He wiped his mouth and chuckled as a bit of the lipstick rubbed off, then looked over his body. Yeah, he was gonna need a shower.  
"'Ey toots. Get up!" He nudged at her until she stirred, letting out a softer groan that made him smirk before he pulled her up into his arms, growling and nipping at her neck to get her going.  
She squealed and giggled and got that look in her eye and he was just about to tell her to get out. It was right there on his tongue. Fuck it, he had time for one more round, keeping it relatively quiet aside from a few stray growls, the thump of the mattress and the shrill moans of ecstasy emanating from the bun herself.  
Once it was over they both got dressed and he escorted her downstairs, peering over at the kitchen as they tried to be sneaky.  
~I'll see you around, Sansy.~ She spoke so soft it was almost a whisper and he merely grinned at her, giving her plump rump a swat when she turned.  
"Yeah, yeah. Get outta here, toots." He leaned on the doorframe to watch her leave a minute before shutting it and turning to the kitchen, curious to see what was for breakfast. "Mornin', Paps. How'd ya sleep?"  
  
He did his pointed best to not get a look at the monster his brother had brought home, likely from the bar. Best he not be able to recognize her, he figured.  
He'd made Sans a plate and just left it on the counter while he'd finished his own food, grumbling around the bread he kept biting at to avoid a real conversation at the moment. He was more than ready to just outright forget last night existed and continue on their day, even if it niggled the back of his mind. A long pause to make damned sure the overnight 'guest' was well away from the house, he snorted and slathered butter and jam over another piece of bread. There was once thing he did wonder about from last night, now that he thought about it.  
"What did last night cost?" he asked, as if disinterested, but there was that edge of a tone that was practically seething at the thought of how much gold he'd drank. Not that it was bad, even if he'd never say it out loud, but Papyrus believed he'd sworn off the place. If he were to keep progress intact, he'd need to keep focused.  
"And how long did the dogs stay?" he added after a pause. With any luck, he could use that to his advantage as well.  
  
He scrubbed at his face a bit more with his sleeve as he walked into the kitchen, grinning at the food his brother had made. This was turning out to be a pretty alright morning. A couple of painkillers and some water and he'd be ready to rock and roll all day. He scarfed down his food like he was starving and ran a bit of water over the plate before setting it in the sink, still chewing happily as he started back out, intending to take that shower, only to stop when he heard his brother.  
"Oh, um... hm..." He chewed a bit more thoughtfully before swallowing it down and wiping his mouth, only to smear more of that lipstick around.  
"Twenty... somethin'... can't really remember. Grillbz let me open a tab, though, so we should be good. And as for the dogs... well, I mean, I don't remember - _exactly_ \- I was, um...heh, kind of distracted." He rubbed at the back of his neck, those cheeks tinted red as he thought back on the night... fuck he had said some stupid shit.  
"I think they mighta been there until right before closin' time. They were definitely gone by the time I left. Now, if you'll excuse me, Imma go shower." He leaned down to sniff at himself as he walked towards the stairs.  
"Blech, smells like wet fur."  
He disappeared into the bathroom to strip down and scrub off more dirt than even he was comfortable admitting to.

Papyrus growled low in his throat at the comment. Of course this would mean Sans would be going back, likely much more often. And he doubted twenty was the extent of the bill, either. Double-checking the dishes, he wiped them down again and went to wait inside the front door while Sans was in the shower. His fingers fidgeted with the key, rolling it around in his hand and generally trying to just not think about the night before.  
He'd have to track down the dogs from yesterday as well as taking care of any others he came across. Someone had to get things back in line in this desolate place, and since no one had stepped up before now, he supposed it'd have to be him.  
But even as he tried to just concentrate on planning, his mind went back to his quiet hour or so at the bar last night, listening to Sans get steadily drunk on the whiskey and shamelessly chatting with the bartender.  
Papyrus had to put the key away before he bent the damn thing in his grip, folding his arms to grip at his own arms.  
His boot tapped against the floor impatiently, the tempo increasing the longer he waited.  
  
Sans slipped out of the steamy bathroom, whistling a little ditty with nothing but a towel draped over his shoulders before he disappeared into his room, not bothering with closing the door as he got dressed. It took a few minutes but he eventually emerged in a pair of black cargo pants with frayed edges and a plain black sweatshirt beneath his coat. He practically skipped down the stairs to get to the door, easily sliding into his shoes before grinning brightly up at his brother.  
"Sorry to keep ya waitin'. Thought ya might like me better if I smelled less like an animal and more like..." He stopped to sniff at himself again, letting out an amused snort. "Is that fuckin' daffodils? Who picked that shit?" He opened the door, holding it for Paps as he chuckled to himself. "Musta been the last, er... tenants."  
  
"Took you damn long enough," was all Papyrus would say, getting them both outside before locking the door and heading off wordlessly for his brother's station. He knew Sans was off tomorrow, so he'd probably be going to the dump like he'd mentioned. He wasn't going to say anything to him right now, though.  
He was certainly glad to have him smelling like anything - _but_ \- fur and booze, even if it was flowers.  
Waiting wordlessly beside the post, he waited until Sans was seated before leaving, again without saying anything to him.  
For the entire day, he had to force his mind back into his plans if he was just walking around, when he was in the middle of actually disciplining one of the dogs, he didn't need to think so much as act on his preconceived plans. He was damn glad they were working, too, because if he'd had any of the dogs try fighting back today, he might just dust one to show he wasn't playing. Papyrus was that on edge, and they seemed to sense that he was indeed ready to use deadly force if they pushed him.  
Perhaps that was why even a higher-ranking dog cringed back with some whimpers and ran off with another low-ranking one beside it.  
  
He didn't seem to notice his brother being on edge any more than usual and fell in beside him in what he felt was a nice, comfortable silence. His fingers played idly with the empty packets in his pockets... maybe he'd clean those out today and put some more fresh ones in.  
After kicking his seat over to clean it off, he plopped down and opened his mouth to say bye, only to see his brother already leaving him. His brows furrowed as he felt a pang of... something in his soul. Hurt? He grunted and crossed his arms on the counter, burying his face into them as he tried to get past it. To get back to that good mood... but he couldn't. His mind had a million questions buzzing around, along with a million equally annoying statements.  
Had he done something wrong? Was Paps mad he'd had someone over? Had they just been too loud?  
You fucking idiot, why would he even care? He has enough on his plate without you making it more annoying with your stupid urges.  
Yeah, well, it didn't help that - _he_ \- didn't help those any.  
His whole body tensed and he grabbed the strings to his hood, pulling them tight as he wished for nothing more than to disappear.  
Wouldn't that be grand?  
His life would be a hell of a lot easier if you really did.  
Freak.  
He groaned long and low, letting his skull thunk against the counter... repeatedly... until he was too emotionally exhausted to even do that any more.  
It was surprising how quickly the day could pass when you were stuck inside your own head the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed that the day going so well despite the low it'd started on had made him much more at ease, and even seeing Sans tucked down on the table - likely asleep - didn't bring up as much a bristling anger as it would have if he'd had less success. Nearly a dozen dogs, including some of the ones from yesterday, had been cowed. As he got up to the post, he stood there a minute just watching his older brother before growling. He let it ripple out before saying anything.  
"So how long have you been asleep, Sans?" he snarled. Maybe a bit of the tone was some lingering upset from last night and this morning, but he certainly wasn't going to apologize. Especially not in public.  
  
He tensed at the sound of his brother's voice, the tone doing nothing to ease his nerves, but he put on that smile anyways, even if his eyes betrayed his state of mind.  
"Sleepin'? Nah, just thinkin' about last night." He stood and stretched, groaning at the feel of his bones popping loudly in his back. "Ready to head home?" He twisted his head one way until it popped, then did the other, his shoulders slumping as he felt a bit more relaxed and moved around the post to head home, his gaze falling to the ground for a minute before he grinned up at the taller skele, trying not to make it look too forced.  
"So, uh... what's for dinner?"  
  
Another growl was his reply to that answer, turning silently before Sans had grinned up at him, though he kept within a pace or so ahead of him.  
"Probably spaghetti," was all he said, his tone a little more clipped as he walked.

He shrank in on himself a bit more, feeling like every word out of his mouth was just digging him a deeper hole... so, he chose to just shut it for now. Maybe tomorrow, after he went scavenging, he'd head back over to the bar, see if he couldn't enjoy a bit more conversation.... even if it did cost him an arm and a leg.  
He kicked at the snow as he followed along quietly, his mind still tormenting and berating him for everything he'd tried to do over the past couple of days. He just wished he could figure out what had gotten his brother so cross and quiet... and whether or not it was his fault.  
  
With the town in sight, he stopped when he saw three dogs gathered near the road, sitting on their haunches and chatting amoungst themselves in their barking, whimpery language. Getting up close, he cleared his throat loudly, and two of them jumped, whereas the third lifted his muzzle with a growl.  
"So you're the new pup been kick'n about without permission," the large dog snarled, and Papyrus arched his own fangs in a similar grimace.  
"I'm not in the mood to swat papers on your noses any more today," he snapped, "come find me tomorrow if you want put in line."  
"Oh, big talk for a chew toy," he replied as he started to get up. Papyrus just glared at him and continued on his way, as if they weren't worth his time. That got another series of barks, likely from the two smaller talking to the third, but he didn't look back. He could tell the dog was being goaded on, and listened hard for the result.  
There was snow to crunch and the dog was big, so its breathing was heavy. It only took one harder, deeper pant and the sound of a paw moving up before he summoned a bone attack in hand and spun to smack the dog clean across the muzzle, hard enough to draw blood and a high, pained yelp.  
"Go," was all he said, getting all three looking up at him with bright gazes that wavered between fearful and feral, and another smack on the larger canid's muzzle is what turned them, tails tucked and running for their dens.  
  
He squeezed on the empty packets in his pocket, dragged out of his thoughts only by the sound of his brother clearing his throat and the following attitude from one of his lessers. He bristled at the mutt's words, but let that grin linger when his brother started walking away, keeping up with him until he turned to smack the larger dog in the face. His sockets widened in surprise, watching in awe as he put those dirty mutts in their place.  
He could feel his face flushing and those bright eyes began to sparkle. His brother was so strong. So commanding. So...so...  
"So cool..." He muttered beneath his breath before quickly turning his gaze down, jerking his hood over his head to hide that creeping red coloring. He cleared his throat a bit and gave a half-hearted chuckle as he peered out from beneath the edge of that hood, the light glinting off his golden fang.  
"Look at my baby bro. All grown up and makin' friends. I'm so proud."  
  
He did well enough hiding that swell of excitement in his chest at hearing his brother's muttering praise, but didn't react past letting it linger in his mind and soul. Huffing as he let the bone construct dissipate as he turned away just as he heard Sans speaking again. Glancing down, he almost smirked at how the other skeleton was looking up at him, but left his face at a partial scowl.  
"I'd do better if the damn things learned to do their jobs," he said, looking down more fully.  
He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't right now.  
Instead Papyrus made longer strides, getting home before his brother and unlocking the door without so much as retrieving the key afterwards, leaving it stuck in the door as he tugged his boots and armor off. He left his clothing underneath on, the almost-loose pants and long sleeve shirt that still didn't get all the way down his forearms.  
Throwing himself into making dinner, he ignored anything until he was suitably finished cooking.  
  
He looked over his brother's face, that expression of his looking off... almost like he was suppressing a smile. He let his own fanged grin curl a bit more as he followed along, picking up his pace to keep up with his brother's long legs. By the time they got home, he was huffing and puffing, contemplating complaining about the pace, but it was over and there was no use whining at this point.  
He stopped at the door when he noticed the key, lifting a brow as he looked towards the kitchen, then shrugged and wiggled it out before closing the door behind him. He slipped it into his pocket and turned to the couch before flopping over the arm to land face-first into the cushions. Holy shit this couch was unbearable. One false move and a spring was gonna end him on this thing. He shifted until he was on his back, those legs dangling over the edge as he let his voice call over to the kitchen.  
"Hey, bro! You got any special requests for tomorrow?"  
  
He didn't answer until he was half-shoving the plate on Sans' belly, his own in hand.  
"A stove that fucking works, for one. Toaster at least," he said, sitting down harder than he meant and grimacing at the feel of something shifting wrong underneath the thin cushion. Adjusting to the side just a bit, he cleared his throat self-consciously before he started eating, the bits of charred meat standing out badly. He always was worse at cooking when his temper was fidgeting about. He opened his mouth to look over and say something, but changed his mind, letting the sound be forced back down by a forkful of spaghetti.  
He didn't want to bring it up, he was trying to forget about it, talking about it would certainly - _not_ \- help him leave it out of his head.  
Choke it down with burnt meat and overboiled noodles.  
  
He grunted as the food was basically thrust at him, slowly sitting up to be careful not to spill it. He poked at it a bit before taking a bite. He fought hard to hide his grimace. Geez, he must be really pissed. He swallowed it down and poked around a bit more in quiet thought.  
"I'll... I'll see what I can do." He ate another forkful, chewing it until the flavors became almost edible before swallowing it down and glancing to the side at his brother.  
Should he say something? Fuck, he'd only make it worse if he did.  
He didn't even know exactly what it was he'd done, but he felt pretty confident he'd done something.  
"H-hey, Paps..." He tensed as he swirled another bite around his fork and kept going. "Um... ya seem... a lil more...tense than usual. E-...everything... okay?" He'd kept swirling as he spoke and now there was far too much noodle on his fork to comfortably fit into ones mouth.  
Good. He shoved the whole thing in there and started chewing, groaning almost happily now that he had a physical barrier keeping him from talking more.  
  
The question had him flinch almost visibly, but he mostly disguised it as getting another forkful of food. Stars damned awful food.  
He powered through it, preferring to not waste it, even if it was terrible. He sighed as he swirled another bite to his own fork.  
"Likely the dogs will be getting uppity now, I figured it would take another day or two before they'd scrounge up the balls for it, but I suppose they get along better than other monsters," he said, then bit down to hide the fact he didn't want to continue that thought too far. He let it hang before talking again.  
"So you'll do best to - _not_ \- be caught off guard until I've gotten the bulk of them under control."  
His voice had lowered slightly, and he shoved more food in his mouth to again keep some other things from trying to jump out.  
He had enough to think about without adding more to the plate. Metaphorically speaking, he added, looking down at the ugly mix of pasta and sauce left of his own meal.  
Sighing, he bothered to finish it and pushed the plate aside on the couch, where there wasn't any skeleton taking residence.  
He didn't want to wash dishes yet, getting up sounded...  
Papyrus pushed up and took the plate with him, hand out waiting for his brother's so he could go take care of cleaning.  
He had more things to think about and if he was going to get - _any_ \- sleep he needed to wear himself down more. He was entirely too wound.  
  
The air was so thick with things unsaid that it almost made him gag, but he held it back by shoving more food into his mouth as he listened and quietly contemplated.  
So... it wasn't his fault? Fucking dogs. Maybe - _he_ \- needed to make a few rounds... make sure they knew better than to pick on his baby brother. With a look of resolute determination he brought the plate closer to his mouth and scarfed down what remained of that burnt spaghetti before his brother had even lifted up to take his plate. That thick red tongue slipped out to clean bits of sauce from his fangs as he handed it over, peering up at his brother curiously as he remained uncharacteristically quiet.  
The way he'd talked about how well the dog monsters got along... did he... want to get along better with Sans? When had they even started drifting apart? Why? He knew as well as anyone that showing love and loyalty down here could be used against you in a second, but... even behind closed doors there always seemed to be a barrier between them.  
He didn't know how or why and it was frustrating as shit.  
He wiped away a bit more sauce with the edge of his thumb, suckling it away before he stood and walked to the kitchen, leaning against the doorway as he watched his brother for a minute, hands shoved in his pockets as he kicked nervously against the ground.  
"So... hey... I was, uh... well, I mean... you've been workin' real hard and I know it's gotta be a pain in the patella dealing with these dogs all day. So..." One hand came out to scratch at the back of his skull... he'd come this far... might as well get it out. "If ya like I could give ya a rub down... y-... y'know, like when we were younger and you'd get stressed. It always seemed to help..."  
He could feel his face heating up.  
Fuck, it shouldn't be doing that. They were brothers, this was perfectly normal, right?  
He pulled his hood up over his head and leaned against the outside of the frame to hide his face.  
"Heh, y'know what? Stupid idea. Sorry... for y'know... botherin' ya..."  
  
Sans' voice breaking into his self-imposed shroud of cleaning distraction had him drop the fork and cloth back into the dishwater, though with his hands still at the surface of the water, it barely made a sound.  
Tilting his head just in slight thought, he considered what he'd said, remembering well when Sans would fuss over him.  
When they were just kids and some degree of safety was practically assured so long as you kept out of the way. Dusting a monster still in stripes was one of the few laws taken to heart by everyone in the Underground.  
Not that it kept them from being smacked around or kicked aside, but at least their life was intact.  
He heard his brother's apology, and he wanted to say it wasn't a bother. It wasn't a stupid idea.  
Papyrus wanted to tell him he did want it... that he would enjoy getting to spend time with him, more like when they were young and neither cared about anything more than one another.  
The words died in his throat.  
They sounded only in his head as he refocused on the dishes and just pushed away that want.  
It was stupid of Papyrus to think like that. They weren't babybones anymore. They didn't have the sparse shield of stripes anymore.  
Finishing with the large pot, he pulled the stopper from the sink, wiped everything down, dried his hands, and stopped after hanging the towel up.  
He stood silently for a ling minute that stretched for hours in his mind.  
Focus on your work. It's better that way. Papyrus reminded himself of that as he made his way upstairs, turning at the landing to speak this his older brother.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Sans," he said, and that was all he let be said.  
  
He would have preferred his brother had laughed. Scoffed even.  
Told him he was an idiot.  
A needy little babybones.  
But this? This silence? Fuck, he couldn't stand it.  
As it stretched on he felt his expression darkening, his hands clutching hard to the fabric inside his pockets.  
When had they grown so distant? Putting up a front for the world, he could get. But this? This... wasn't a front anymore.  
There was nobody to convince that they didn't care.  
He was an idiot... and now he knew that his brother was very much aware that he'd be better off without him. He was a burden.  
Doing nothing but slacking off and making stupid jokes. Why couldn't he just be someone useful?  
His entire body trembled as his brother walked past, the lights dimming completely from his eyes as Papyrus moved to the stairs and before he'd made it to the top, Sans was already out the door, slamming it shut behind him as he hugged his coat closer and headed down the road.  
At least when he was a drunken idiot he had an excuse.  
  
He wanted to chase after him.  
He wanted to so bad it burned and twisted in him like something alive and enraged.  
But outside they didnt have the option to say anything.  
Sure, being siblings, they could keep a house. They could put it as nothing more than pragmatic familial cooperation.  
Even the dogs took advantage of that fact, moreso than those they'd known in the city. Taking advantage of weaker monsters that you could kill yourself, but instead said you would protect so long as they behaved and did as they were told. A mutual benefit, though often skewed in favor of the stronger.  
Papyrus wanted so stars damned much to chase Sans.  
But he couldn't.  
So he sat and thought silently to himself and kept planning.  
He didn't know if Sans had his phone. If it was charged or if it was dead in his pocket.  
Papyrus had felt how his brother had trembled in place, past how his own frame had tried to shake in turn. He hadn't let it show.

~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was so much easier to pretend around monsters he didn't know. To put on that lazy grin and crack one stupid joke after another, to banter with strangers, to flirt with anyone who'd give him that chance.  
He took his time getting to the bar, stopping to do all of these things, even taking a few minutes to chat up the bunny from the other night who gave him a drunken wink... or what she thought was a wink... it was pretty cute watching her blink so hard her face scrunched up, though.  
With an amused chuckle he shook his head and took his seat at the bar, feeling far more comfortable than he had all day as he looked over to that familiar crackling frame, feeling his face soften for a moment before he put on that playful grin.  
"Hey, hot stuff. Ya miss me?"  
  
"Sans, I didn't think I'd see you back so soon," the elemental gave a pleasant chuckle, sliding over after serving another monster, "and if I say I did, what then?" Grillby gave another crackling sound of a laugh, shifting to lean on his elbows with his chin propped on his laced fingers. "No brother today?"  
  
He gave a bashful sort of chuckle, rubbing at the back of his skull before leaning on his own elbows, grinning brightly up at the bartender.  
"I didn't think I'd see me here again so soon, either, but what can I say? Guess I just can't stay away from ya. And uh, if ya did, well... I guess I'd have to be totally shocked. Maybe giggle like a school girl to get the full effect. Good thing I don't have to worry about that happenin', huh?" He laughed to himself, though it seemed a bit more... off this time. At the mention of his brother his face fell a bit, but not once did that smile waiver.  
"Nah, this ain't really his scene. He'd rather stay home and chill in his room. Me, on the other hand, I could totally go for a nice drink. And even nicer company." His real smile was back, soft and warm as he found himself leaning a bit closer without realizing it. It was like sitting near a crackling fireplace... so warm and relaxing.  
  
"Hm, fire whiskey coming up," Grillby said, putting a large glass in front of him and filling it with the liquor, "as for the company, that's not difficult with me around, is it?" Pushing the glass closer, he leaned forward again, letting his mouth make that slight quirk that was a smile that seemed to mean so many things and nothing at all. Before he got to settled into the relaxed pose any, he was called away to serve more customers, but always came back to give Sans attention and more booze.  
After awhile, the place had started clearing out, and Grillby stopped leaving the skeleton's area, letting a full conversation be kicked up and going.  
"I will admit, I've not seen many skeletons before. One to two in the last few decades, perhaps."  
  
His grin grew at the sight of the large glass and once it was pushed over it brought it up to take a long, greedy drink before letting out a satisfied sigh as it clinked against the counter. There was a twinkle to his eyes as he looked over that hard to read face, the smile nearly making him purr.  
"Not at all. For some reason bein' around you makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 'Course... that might also be the booze." He took another long sip when the other walked off, those eyes following him around, watching how he moved, his body language with the other customers, how he seemed to be all business... until he came back to Sans.  
To say it made him feel good would be the understatement of the century. Every time he stopped, not to take an order, but to simply chat and bullshit around with the little skeleton, it made his soul flutter in his chest. This guy was beyond out of Sans' league, yet here he was, chattin' him up and having a good time. Genuinely enjoying his company.  
By the time everyone else had started clearing out, his face was flushed, but his cup still had a small bit of that tasty liquor at the bottom. He finished it off just as Grillby settled into his spot across the counter, letting the glass clink softly onto the well-polished wood before he leaned forwards on his arms again, his gaze wavering between fiery and affectionate as he kept it on his new... friend.  
"Honestly? Neither have I. Don't think I've really seen - _any_ \- besides me and Paps." His smile twitched ever so slightly as he mentioned his brother, but he quickly pushed it from his mind and brought a hand up on the bar, tracing over the bumps and ridges in the countertop. "Seen a few of you fire elemental types, though. Never outside of Hotland, which... makes findin' one way out in this snowy wasteland more than a bit surprising. Don't water and shit hurt your kind? Why would ya wanna move to where it's literally everywhere? I mean, I could be totally wrong. Guess I'm just a little curious to, uh... know more about ya."  
He tried his damnedest not to look shy. To not blush.  
But it was a failed mission from the start and that sweet cherry red crept into deeper shades on his cheeks as he kept his gaze on that fiery visage.  
  
Tipping another helping of that booze into his glass, Grillby lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug.  
"Well, Sansy, water does, but with snow... it seems to just poof," he had all his fingertips together, then let them spring outward in emphasis, "when I'm about. Rather than just melt and get worrisome." There were literally only two other monsters in the bar now, the cat and drunk bunny, but she wasn't done with her drink yet, and the cat was already chatting her up. The elemental chuckled as the red tinge crept into the skeleton's bones, and he lightly brushed the warm tip of his pointer finger along the ridge of his nosebone.  
"Not much to tell, Sansy. Just a bartender making a living out where there's no other bars to compete with... though I'm curious to why, too. I'm sure there's plenty of fire elementals about that you've met. Nothing special," he said, leaning his cheek into a hand before he tipped his gaze up.  
"You two, book it or pay up," he said, his voice suddenly stern and sharp, a tinge of white along the edges of his rippling 'hair'. The cat and bunny made yipping noises of surprise, ears erect, as the jingle of a few coins being left on tables preceded the door closing behind them.  
That done, the coloration to the fire monster smoothed back to rich purples, looking down at the skeleton with that obscure smile.  
"So, Sansy..." he started with another tip of the bottle, the fire whiskey pouring smoothly into the glass, "you seem to have a few things on your mind. Perhaps a little... private chatting? I don't bite."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut session :3c

His eyes followed that finger all the way to his nose, making him go a bit cross-eyed until it made contact. It felt like someone had pressed a livewire to his spine, the tingling almost unbearable and his body reacting almost instantly. He shifted a bit in his seat as he listened, now at full attention... so to speak. He took a nice long drink from his glass, nearly draining it in one go as he felt his nerves trying to get the best of him. He snorted and shook his head as the bartender started shooing out the other customers.  
"Nothin' special, he says..." He mumbled with amusement as he finished off his glass, feeling gravity begin to fight against his skull, making him sway just a bit as everyone else was vacated from the premises.  
Everyone but Grillby and... Oh.  
His gaze went to that dark, fiery face with a slight look of astonishment, his brain slowly but surely beginning to analyze the situation.  
Oh!  
He took a deep, steadying breath as the fiery monster spoke, that gaze staying locked on his face as that grin slowly began to grow.  
"Heheheh, well now... ain't that a shame. Can't say the same for myself." He opened and closed his mouth with a small clicking noise, followed by a wink, letting his gaze linger a little longer before he looked down to his drink, fingertip idly rubbing around the rim. "Oh, I've got all kinds of things on my mind right now, Grillbz. Care to take a guess?" He lifted the glass for another drink, this time keeping his eyes locked on the other's over the rim, a hungry look beginning to form in those warm red lights.  
  
"Can't say I'm against it, either," he mused, though he'd smiled more at the click of the sharp fangs, eyes hooding just a bit. He watched Sans' finger along the rim for a moment before tapping on the counter a bit, humming small crackles to himself as they seemed to let the time go warmly quiet for a little.  
"I don't need to guess, Sansy. I kicked them out early to get you to myself, after all. Provided you're not just a flirty drunk playing with my emotions," Grillby leaned to press a hand to his chest, as if he'd be offended and wounded by the admission, "I'm a gentle soul after all, Sansy. I can be, at least." His tone shifted to something fiery and hungry, leaning in more until their faces were within inches of one another. "Unless you'd prefer I leave some singe marks." Grillby left his mouth tantalizingly close, as if daring the skeleton to come closer, to meet him over the bar counter. Shifting his gaze to the warm red eyelights, he let a deep, crackling violet tonguetip peek out of one side to lick his lips, then chuckled in amourous amusement. "I'm patient... or impatient. Really depends, Sansy."  
  
Ho. Ly. Shit. Was this happening? Actually happening?  
Fuck, he probably just fell asleep after dinner and that charred pasta had him living through one hell of a vivid dream. But holy shit. Real or dream he sure as fuck wasn't about to pass up on an opportunity like this. He set his glass down as Grillby feigned his hurt at even the notion of being toyed with, which made his smile quirk to the side a bit more.  
From sexy to adorable... and then right back at smokin' hot again. With a deep, rumbling growl he leaned in even closer, that gaze keeping with the soft light of the others, his hand lifting up to touch that warm neck before trailing up to his jaw.  
"Aw, Grillbz... I may play around with a lot o' things, but I promise, yer feelin's ain't gonna be one of 'em." He let his eyes slowly wander down to his mouth, his hand gently gliding over until the tip of his thumb was rubbing just under where his lips should be. "I ain't gonna lie... I want you, Grillby. I want you real bad. Rough. Gentle. It don't matter. I wanna know what you taste like. What you sound like. I wanna know every inch of ya like no one else does." Every syllable dripped with a hunger that became increasingly apparent as he went on, that warm breath washing over the other before he couldn't stand it anymore. He slipped that hand to the back of the other's neck as he leaned in, pressing fangs to flame before they parted to let that thick, wet tongue slide out, begging for a taste of that flame.  
  
"Oh, I can tell," the elemental replied to him as that thumb teased near his mouth, moving in with the hand at his neck to kiss the sharp fangs, then his own tongue slipped to meet Sans', just barely giving a slight sizzle against it before he forced the fire-surface into a more solid form that tasted a lot like the kick in his fire whiskey.  
He didn't press in too hard, nor pull away, letting Sans take the reins for now, just accepting his hungry motions and meeting them with a warmth that beckoned him along. Humming into the kiss before he got his mouth back, Grillby let his tongue lick along his lips again, as if savoring anything left behind.  
"That can be arranged, Sansy..." he breathed, low and rippling with underlying lust as he cupped the skull in his own heated hands, gazing down to the red eyelights with a devilish smirk, "give me ten minutes to clean up. There's a stairway behind the door," he motioned to a door behind the bar, then leaned in to press his mouth close to his earhole, "make yourself at home."  
Then he was sliding away, his bar needing picked up and made presentable for the next day. Even if it might open perhaps a bit later than usual. That all depended on how the night went.  
  
The little skeleton absolutely melted in those warm hands, his face betraying any hard exterior others might have seen in him. One kiss and he was at the mercy of this gorgeous flame in the night. He made a noise somewhere between a growl and a whimper as he moved away, part of him wanting to jump the counter and pin him against it. But somewhere in the fog of lust and booze was that voice of reason.  
Patience. You've already gotten so much farther than you could have even imagined.  
Don't be a fucking idiot now.  
"Hnnnn, I'll be waitin', Grillby baby. Try not to keep me waitin' too long or I'm bound ta get a lil... restless."  
You idiot. Someone should have wired your mouth shut ages ago.  
He shot him a wink and a finger gun before turning to disappear behind the door.  
Did you really just finger gun probably the hottest guy (both literally and figuratively speaking) that's ever looked twice at you???  
He groaned quietly and covered his face with his hand as he ascended the stairs.  
Maybe he should turn and go home before he made even more of a fool of himself.  
He stopped on the stairs. Home.  
Where his brother was... he sighed softly... better off without him.  
Right now... someone wanted him. That's all he'd ever asked for.  
With a renewed sense of excitement he climbed the rest of the stairs to disappear into that upstairs apartment, kicking off his shoes at the door and tossing his jacket over a chair before he started curiously looking around, hunting around for a bed to jump in. Stars he was glad he showered this morning.  
  
Grillby actually sputtered a laugh at the stupid joking, using every moment of the ten minutes he'd assigned himself to get everything in place and wiped down. Usually it took him at least twice as long, but lucky for him the dogs hadn't slobbered booze over half the floor and their table. He knew the dishes would be handled in the morning, so he left them under the counter instead of taking them to the back, and the elemental knew from experience that they'd all be accounted for and clean. He'd made damn sure of it that the monsters that did the washing knew they wouldn't get their pay if anything was forgotten. A once-over assured him that he'd left it well enough that he would be comfortable opening for business tomorrow.  
That done, he went upstairs and stopped as he closed the door, turning the deadbolt with a click.  
"Now Sansy..." he started as he turned, taking off his overcoat to hang beside the door before turning to where he knew the skeleton already had headed. His bedroom door was open, and he moved in to finish undressing, unbuttoning the long undershirt almost teasingly slow, "I trust you'll not be upset if I keep you the entire night? I do hate sending someone off in the cold after I'd warmed them already."  
  
The small skele had spent the majority of his time alone simply enjoying the comfort of an actual bed, with a nice blanket and a pillow that didn't look like it had a tragic backstory. He looked up from the fluffy cloud curled in his arms when he heard the door open, already lifting up onto his knees by the time the elemental had made his way to the bedroom. Between the teasing and the invitation, he could feel several different parts of him swelling with excitement.  
"My, how considerate ya are. I can't think of anything that'd have me leave ya all alone on a night like this."  
Well... maybe one thing.  
He tossed the pillow back towards its spot and slipped from the bed, trying hard to ignore his already eager magic that was fighting against the band of his pants. He moved closer to Grillby, noting just how much difference there was in their height. It wouldn't matter once they were both on the bed. The thought made him grin a little more playfully as he reached his hands up to that shirt.  
"Man, this shit looks a little complicated. Allow me ta help ya with it." He let his eyes shamelessly wander over the body beneath as he finished undoing those buttons, slipping the fabric out of the way as he let those fingers press curiously against his chest, spreading and sliding over him as he leaned his whole body in closer, his head tilting up as those glowing eyes silently begged for another kiss.  
  
Humming in amusement, he let the smaller hands work his shirt open, his fingers dealing with the cuffs before sliding his arms out, one at a time. The molten-flesh of the elemental would feel fireplace-warm under his hands, and the occasional flicker of blue would show where they made contact.  
Instead of answering that begging look, Grillby moved over to the bed, letting it take his weight in an easy drop, leaning back on his palms as he seemed to contemplate the other monster for a few moments, looking over him before reaching over and taking him by the arm, pulling him in for another, harder kiss. His mouth had heated up considerably since last time, and when they parted, he playfully puffed out a ring of smoke at Sans, then leaned in, sliding his arms over the skeleton's shoulders and practically nuzzling him closer, occasionally giving a light press of his warm lips against the other's bone. As if drawing out everything he could from Sans. He'd liked the look he'd made when he'd held his face, and he was testing for what else would get him going. The elemental trailed his hands up his arms, then along his shoulders and down his sides until they were hooking into the fabric of his shirt. And the flame monster groaned low in his chest, crackling noises in his voice as he leaned his mouth to his earhole again. "If you're good, Sansy... I may just give you a little treat."  
  
Sans looked like a lost puppy when the other left him standing there, but that look quickly turned to surprised excitement when he was dragged over into a deeper kiss, his mouth letting out an unintentional whimper as he let his tongue dive into those fiery depths. When Grillby pulled back, the little skele was a hot mess, heavy lidded and panting, those red lights shaped like hearts when he blew the ring of smoke.  
"H-... Holy shit, Grillby..." He moved in closer without hesitation now, letting himself melt against that hot body, the warmth of his mouth making him weak in the knees as he let out a soft, needy moan.  
If he was good... He whimpered at the words. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be - _so_ \- good right now.  
He buried his face into Grillby's neck, his hands dropping down to grip firmly on his thighs as he let out an almost inaudible whine before letting those fangs part, his tongue sizzling softly against the flaming flesh of the other's neck before he gave a testing little nibble, his hands sloooowly sliding up and down the other's legs as he leaned the rest of his body in. So willing to do whatever it took to please the flame monster. So eager.  
  
"Mmm," Grillby murmured as he leaned his head back, giving him more room to continue working at his neck while he slid his hands under the shirt, fingers teasing along the lower ribs. Taking the bone between his fingers, he started a smooth, demanding rubbing, leading back towards his spine and then back up to his sternum as the elemental hiked the shirt up higher, letting his hands feel the curves before taking the entire shirt and pulling it up off Sans, pushing into a quick, panting kiss before he leaned back on his elbows, smirking up at the other monster.  
"Enjoying yourself, Sansy?" he asked, as if he didn't already know. Shifting underneath the skeleton, he brought a hand up and beckoned him closer over his lounging form.  
  
A hot breath washed over that flaming flesh like a cool autumn breeze, followed by a soft moan as he found a more sensitive spot on his ribs. He moved his mouth further down towards the curve between neck and shoulder, tasting his flesh with that soft tongue and letting out a soft moan at the tingling sensation before he bit in, just enough to cause a little pain without tearing past flesh. When he felt the demand of having his sweatshirt removed he released and leaned back, letting his hands lift above his head before they dropped down, crossing over his ribs as a moment of insecurity set in.  
He looked so much smaller naked. So vulnerable.  
But it was quickly forgotten when he was pulled in for that kiss, his hands planting themselves on either side of Grillby's hips as he leaned into it, his breath heavy when he pulled away. He chuckled at the question and pulled himself up until he had both knees pressed against the fiery monster's hips, his arms resting loosely over those broad shoulders.  
"I dunno, man. Might be better ta ask - _him_ -." He turned his gaze down to take in the sight of that thick red head poking out above the edge of his pants, already soaking them with excitement. "And what about you, hot stuff?" He lifted up on his knees until he was looking down at that ridiculously hot form beneath him, committing the sight to memory. "You ready to relax and have someone take care o' ya after servin' rowdy customers today?" He slipped his hands back to those shoulders and gently began to rub, his head leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead before letting it linger.  
  
"I just might," he commented, sliding a hand up the skeleton's pantsleg to tug at the waistband to make it grind at the ectoflesh, then loosed it to hold Sans' hips in his hands as the bony ones began rubbing, shifting into the pressure with a pleased hum crackling. The blue tinge returned to his molten flesh where Sans kneaded, letting his eyes hood as he enjoyed the attention.  
"I could get used to this, Sansy," he said after several minutes of the rub-down, a softer shade of purple showing where he had already massaged. Making a low, fiery groan, he instead let his hips buck up to Sans' before he gave a chuckling smirk. "I've someone else I'd like you to meet, though..." he said in a rasping crackle, starting to grind his arousal up against the underside of his pelvis, pulling down just enough to get Sans feeling how fired up he was. He brought his mouth up against Sans' fangs, not quite kissing, just breathing against his mouth as if waiting for the right moment to press his tongue into the ectoflesh again, just enjoying the looks Sans would get as he would touch and grind up into him. Hips rolling up, he felt the smaller monster bounce slightly on his lap, grinning with a hissing laugh, drawing flickering fingertips up into the curves of bone again. "You make such lovely sounds, Sansy... I'd like to hear more."  
  
A deep groan escaped him as the other tugged at his pants, a fresh bit of pre dribbling down the front of that band as he teased.  
"Mmmmmn, so could I, Grillby baby." He pressed his own hips down almost on instinct a more stuttered moan leaving his fangs as the pressure sent a tingle up his spine.  
"Haaah, fuck... I think... me an' that someone are gonna be best friends." Those thin arms wrapped around the fire monster as their mouths lingered so close, enjoying the tease, the little dance they were doing to see who would bend first. Sans had a pretty good idea who would lose. Happily.  
He let out a little grunt as he was bounced, his face flushing a bright red at the comment before he got a damn near mutinous smirk on his face. "Oh do I? Well, maybe it's time ta find out what kinda sounds - _you_ \- make, sweetheart." He dug the tips of his fingers into Grillby's shoulderblades, raking them around as those fangs found the very edge of his jaw, giving it a nibble before the rest of his body started sliding down, fingers and fangs moving along with him until those hands were at his hips and those teeth kissed sweetly along his stomach. That teasing red gaze turned up to watch his fiery lover's face with a dirty little grin as his hands worked their way around to the front of his pants, slowly beginning to undo them. "Let's see if getting better acquainted with your lil friend does anything to make ya sing."  
  
A cracking-fire groan escaped him at the near-clawing, and the kissing fangs, helping him make the trip by shifting up and back a bit. He let those fingers work his pants open, sliding a hand up along the side of his skull before hooking a thumb into the corner of his jaw, letting it teasingly sizzle inside his mouth as he purred.  
"Don't worry if there's some fang in it," he said, running a his finger along the edge of a sharp tooth, adding in a low breath, "I might like it." He let his own violet gaze linger on how the skeleton looked, watching his every move before he let his hips roll up with a low groan as he felt his cock pulse with want for touch, but he let the other go however he pleased. Grillby's eyes flared in lust as he thought of what all he'd like to do to his bedmate, loosing a hungry, fire-snap chuckle. He burned a little hotter in anticipation, his hand resting atop the rounded skull.  
  
He chuckled at the thumb in his mouth, quirking a brow up at the other as he slid his finger over a tooth, only to have it captured by one of those little skeletal hands. He turned his face to slide the finger deeper into his mouth, his sockets sliding shut as he worked his tongue around it and suckled playfully before releasing him.  
"Don't you worry, baby. Sansy's gonna take real good care o' ya." Those bright red lights were nearly glittering with mischief and lust as he leaned down and let his tongue curl around the base of that fiery shaft, enjoying the way the flames licked back. He let those sharp teeth wrap around before gliding them up the shaft, stopping at the head to let his tongue curl and prod against its smooth surface. He let out a hungry groan as he slid down, that wide tongue wrapping against the underside of his cock, pressing it against the top of his mouth as he let it glide between two of those sharp fangs, keeping the pressure teasingly close to cutting in as he worked his way back up, then further down, keeping a nice slow pace until he took the whole thing, moaning softly as he let his tongue roll in massaging waves against that hot dick.  
  
Grillby groaned breathily as he moaned around his length, letting his hand on that skull pet and caress as the other started tightening into the bedding. Almost every time an edge of fang pressed in, his fingers would twitch on his head and he'd taste more of the elemental's excitement leaking into his mouth. His cock throbbed in pleasure at the ministrations, voice shifting from the low crackles into a soft roaring as he began to pant, his own tongue dipping out of his mouth as he watched, shuddering underneath the treatment. He gripped the sheets as he started slowly bucking up into Sans' mouth, voice groaning and low.  
"Sansy... you suck dick like you love it," he said, letting his hips buck up once, harder, with a sultry chuckle, "dirty little whore... I know you were drooling for my cock since you first got here. I saw how you were looking at me, Sansy," his voice was growing more strained in delight, pausing to pant and moan as he worked his mouth. One suck in particular had him gritting his teeth in a low hiss as he resisted letting this end so soon, groaning low in his chest as he let his hips still and left Sans to his work. "Dammit, Sansy... you're so good at that, Sansy... you are so getting that... treat..."  
  
He shivered as the leaking magic tingled against his mouth, like licking a hot pepper, and that voice... that voice had him growling and picking up the pace until he pulled his mouth off with a grin, his hand working that slick shaft in a rapid pace.  
"Fuckin' told ya... I have good taste. And fuckin' look at ya. Pantin' and moanin' under me... like it's the best head o' your life." With a hungry growl he brought his mouth down, parting those fangs and letting his tongue loll out of his mouth so he could press the hot purple tip of that cock against it, groaning at the taste of those spicy fluids leaking out onto the surface. He licked it clean before wrapping his mouth around once again, getting his whole body into the movement as he gripped and suckled and worked that cock like his life depended on it, determined to get a mouthful of that treat and hear this fiery god of a monster sing his praises.  
  
"Mmm, could be," he groaned, leaning into a few more bucks into that mouth after he'd licked him clean, making even more of a mess in that hungry maw, leaning hard into the bed as Sans seemed to redouble his efforts, getting the elemental far too ready to give him that sticky hot treat he was sucking for. "Haaa... _haaahaaahh_ Sans," he started into a heavier panting, his hips bucking up into his mouth as he pushed him closer to his limit, head leaning back as his breathing moans grew, "you... thirsty damn whore... Sa _aa-a_ ans," he let the name grow in his moan as he came, grabbing his head and holding it down firm against him as he rolled his hips, letting every bit of his cum spurt in that eager mouth.  
  
He let out a happy whimper as that first burst of magic hit the back of his mouth, eagerly swallowing down every little drop before slowing that pumping down to a more leisurely pace until he'd drained him completely. He chuckled with amusement as he licked at his fangs, a hand reaching up to grab one of Grillby's, pulling it around so he could kiss the soft flesh of his palm before resting his cheek in it.  
"Thirsty? Definitely. But whore? Heh. I don't remember gettin' paid for any of this. Unless ya just want me ta put it on your tab." He snorted and reached down to undo his pants, letting them slide to the floor before both hands came to Grillby's and shuffled them further down his legs until they, too slid off completely. He stood back a moment, admiring the view that had his soul glowing softly in his chest before he moved over to crawl back onto the bed beside his fiery lover, a hand reaching over and slowly, delicately letting his fingertips run along the other's jawline. He leaned down and pressed a warm, lingering kiss to that sizzling mouth, keeping it chaste for only a moment before that cum-flavored tongue slipped in for a better taste, leaving him moaning for more.  
  
The elemental shifted in place to meet the kiss, curling his tongue alongside the ecto one with a pleased groaning hum. Rather than follow up on that comment, he twisted up, pressing harder against Sans as he let his mouth try to overtake the fangy one, his fingers sliding down to those ribs to find that spot that had made him moan earlier and letting his touch almost sear against it.  
"How much heat can you handle, Sansy?" he breathed against his mouth, then backed the temperature down again before he chuckled into his mouth in another kiss, never leaving the liplock long, except to say something. Working down to where his ribs joined his spine, Grillby wrapped a hand around and gripped almost hard, then started dragging his hand further down to the other's pelvis, following the rising curve of his iliac all the way down to where ectoflesh met bone. "I'm going to enjoy this," he whispered against Sans' earhole, low and soft, letting his fingers wrap around the ectocock and starting to pump in a leisurely, firm grip, "don't hold back, Sansy... I wanna hear how much you like it." He slipped a sizzling lick along his jawline before moving down, letting his mouth cover the thick red glans as his hand kept going, but he didn't linger for long, letting his tongue seem to run searing stripes along the firm surface as the elemental took his time with it.  
Tipping his gaze up to the other monster, he gave him a teasing smirk, leaving a lingering kiss on the tip before he moved to straddle the smaller hips, pushing Sans' shoulders down against the bed.  
"I want you, Sans. I'm going to have you," he said, almost growling in the ember-crack way he said it, his gaze trailing down the other monster's bones before he leaned in for a gentle kiss, "don't worry, Sansy... you'll really like it," he added. The elemental shifted until he was teasing the head of that cock against the warm curves of his rump, rocking a little to tease it against the snug ring of molten muscle. Arching his hips just so, Grillby loosed a low, pleased groan as he covered the thick length, moving slow on purpose to draw out the sensation of how it felt. His eyes rolled up just a bit before he hilted, settling his weight on Sans' smaller frame and humming as he rocked on the cock inside him. "Mmmm... better than it looked, Sansy..." he purred, giving a hooded smile down to his lover.  
  
The room was filled with the sound of him crying out as his rib was seared, but there wasn't even a hint of pain to it. He pressed eagerly into the kiss, whimpering and moaning for more. Sooo much more... and before long that wish was granted with those hot fingers teasing at his sensitive flesh.  
"Haaaah, fuck, Grillby. I can handle a hell of a lot more than that." One hand rose up, curling behind the other's neck as he panted, hips shifting up into that pumping hand, keeping his movements long and slow. "Ahhh, fuck, baby. I won't hold back if you don't. Hnnnn... hope noone's around outside... last thing we need is the guards bustin- _haaah_ ~!" He was cut short as that sizzling mouth covered the head of his swollen dick, the whole thing twitching happily at the sensation. "Fuckin' stars, Grillby. Hnnn... fuckin'... goddamn.... tease."  
His entire body shifted on the bed as he licked those hot stripes over his shaft, the feeling making every inch of him tingle. When he finally had the mental capacity to look down he met with those warm eyes and felt his face flush, the kiss making him visibly shiver before those hooded eyes went wide as he straddled those bony hips. Holy. Shit. He licked at his fangs as he felt himself beginning to drool in excitement, his hands moving to the other's hips as he eagerly awaited the wildest ride of his life.  
"Hoooo, baby, fuckin' take me, I'm yours." He was putty in the other monster's hands and he didn't care a lick. He leaned into the kiss as his hips shifted behind that hot ass, easily moving with the other monster to get that slickened shaft sliding between those warm cheeks. When the tip found that tight, hot hole he let out a surprised gasp, the flesh tingling where it met those tight muscles. Ohhhoho, this was going to be fun.  
"Hnnn, that's right baby. Take it all. Fuhuuuck, that feels... so...." He let out a strained yell as he hilted, leaning in to clamp those sharp teeth down on the other's shoulder, breaking skin and tasting fire. Every inch of him felt like it was being burned alive and he loved it. Once he got over the initial shock of feeling like he'd stuck his dick in a jar of hot sauce, he released Grillby's shoulder, licking his fangs as he looked up into that hooded gaze, his own face completely drunk on lust.  
"Ah fuck, man. Everything about you's better than it looked and I gotta tell ya, it all looked - _real_ \- good." He took in a shuddering breath as he gripped those hips tighter and pressed himself further into that searing tunnel, his brows knit in concentration before he couldn't hold back another ecstatic cry. "Holy shit... it feels like yer scorchin' my dick... why does it feel so goddamn - _good_ -?!" He pulled back as he looked longingly up at his lover, shoving those hips up with a bit more force so that now it was the fiery individual on top of him that was bouncing.

When Sans bit, he'd tightened more over him, growling low in his throat before turning his own mouth to clamp down on his collarbone, leaving behind a branded impression of teeth before he lifted back up to meet his motions, bouncing harder on him to claim that cock over and over.  
"Hah, I knew you'd be a little pain slut, Sansy," he practically crooned. Grillby brought his violet fingertips against the lower front of his sternum and let the digits heat up until they made the bone smoke and char, then dragged the line of grey along a rib. Letting up on that, he forced Sans down, riding him in heated demand as he let his moans and panting rise to near-infernal noises, then settled down snug and firm on him, leaning up to press a kiss against his cervical vertebrae. "I could just burn you alive, Sans... and you'd love it, wouldn't you? Every inch of bone singed and seared by my touch... getting you to throb with need every time you felt even a little warm... wanting to come back and feel it again and again..." Grillby let a few traces of a fingertip run along his ribs again, leaving a streak of charred black along one side of his chest. Leaning again, Grillby found the bitten brands and added another mark before resuming his domineering riding.  
  
The air was filled once again with those cries of pained pleasure, that thick cock throbbing hard inside the other as he fought hard against that need to cum.  
Not yet. Fuuuck not yet.  
He gripped harder into those hips as he felt tears stinging his sockets, the smell of burnt bone causing him to pump harder into that fiery hole as his back arched hard off the bed.  
"Yeeeheheeeees! Fuuuuck, Grillby, yes!!" He reached one hand up to cup the back of that fiery head, shivering at the way the flames licked around his fingers so gently in contrast to the mouth burning against him. "I ain't gonna... be able ta.... l-look at a candle the same way again." He grunted and arched harder to press himself deeper inside, those burn marks tingling hard enough to make the tears roll down his face. "Grillby.... haaaaa f-fuck.... G-Grillbyyyy...." He panted and he whined as he pumped harder and harder into that hole.  
Fuck, it wasn't enough. Why?! Why wasn't this enough right now?  
He felt himself growling in growing frustration before crimson soul and eyes were alight with a hungry fury. In a burst of speed and and strength he pulled Grillby close and flipped him over onto his back, a wild grin spreading over that face as he was suddenly given the freedom to move as he pleased.  
"The-heeeere we go, baby!" He planted one hand by the fiery head while the other gripped tighter on his hip, that dick now freely slamming into the burning hole that was driving him absolutely wild. "Holy...f-fucking... s-stars.... .hnnnnn...... _nnnnnngyaaaaAAAAAHH_ ~! GRIILLBYYYYY!" His hands clenched hard as he buried himself as deep as he could go, filling him with that warm, sticky magic as his sockets clenched shut.  
Slowly he began to work himself up again as he looked down at his lover, his body trembling slightly from the exertion. "H-holy... shit, baby. Fuckin'.... haaaah... fuck." He chuckled softly at his inability to make a coherent sentence, his mind completely blank with pleasure as his hand lifted up to cup a warm cheek, his thumb gently sliding against it in an affectionate gesture that matched the look on his tear-streaked face.  
  
Being flipped, the elemental was more surprised than he thought he would be, and Sans' increased fervor just had him riding out the pleasure, growling as his legs arched up to push his hips up as the skeleton went to town on him, arching into his orgasm and letting it settle in him, crackling and groaning.  
Once he'd begun to stroke his cheek in affection, the elemental turned and took the thumb in his mouth, half-biting, half suckling the digit as he let his growls ripple out, turning a burning gaze up to the other monster. It had furious hunger in it, rippling under the surface as he brought his hands up, the tears on his face being evaporated by his warming touch.  
"Such an eager and impatient Sansy," he mused, fingers gently tracing along where the tears had been, then arched up to press a delicate kiss against his fangs, tongue easing into the panting mouth as he claimed it for himself. Humming into his mouth, he rolled his hips under the other, drawing a hand down to his lover's hip, then curving around to the back, drawing a white-hot fingertip along the curve of his sacrum and down to his tailbone.  
  
He let out a chuckle that turned into a moan as he worked that digit with his mouth.  
"Mmmmn, you're real good at that, ya know that?" He let his sockets fall shut at the warm touch, feeling his soul tremble at the way the tears melted away into nothingness.  
Stars, he'd needed this. Not the fucking so much as the intimacy he was getting from it. It was everything he'd wanted.  
He opened his eyes in a half-lidded gaze, looking down on his lover with a playful smile. "Heh." He pulled back teasingly from the kiss, letting his mouth linger closely without letting the other touch.  
"Guess you'll just have to teach me how to be patient then. We still got all night, baby. Unless... you're already gettin' tired on me?" He finally leaned in to let that fiery mouth claim him, letting a needy moan vibrate through them both as his tongue danced gracelessly with the other.  
At the touch of a hand and roll of his hips, Sans was pressing deeper into those fiery depths before pulling back, beginning to slide back in slowly until he felt that searing heat against his sensitive backside. His mouth pulled away with a gasp, his whole body tensing in a way that had him hilting deep and hard into the other, his breath nothing but heavy panting as he grinned down towards his favorite little sadist.  
"Feels like somebody's ready for round 2." He pulled out only a little bit before slamming himself back in quickly, repeating the process again a few times before he brought a hand around, gingerly wrapping it around that fiery cock as he gave a few teasing strokes, completely contrasting the hard thrusts.  
  
"Mmm... I'm sure I can work up a little more for you, Sansy," the fire monster purred, rolling his hips into the thrusts. His cock pulsed with varying heat under the bony grip, colors shifting at his touch as he bucked and clenched around the ectocock.  
"Ahhh... oh yes Sans..." he moaned as he pressed in hard, sliding his legs up to lock around his hips and spine, pushing up into another devouring kiss, biting and scorching his tongue and dragging his lips across the sharp teeth. "You can really work those hips, Sans... and to think I was going to pin them and just ride. So glad you had different ideas," Grillby murmured, though he was still doing a bit of riding against the plunging cock, hips thrusting and rolling into the skeletons'. He let his shoulders press harder into the bed, pushing back against Sans and just letting the temperature grow, giving his entire form more of a reddish violet hue, lighting the room. It had the side effect of making him even hotter to the touch, leaving minuscule little trails of smoke from where bone met molten flesh before he keyed it back again.  
"I think I may have to invite you up again, Sansy," he panted, a smirk growing on his features, "this is certainly a better evening than I thought it would be before... you walked in..."  
  
He gripped that dick tighter in his hand as he leaned into the kiss, moaning loudly into it as his tongue began to tingle in a way that had him diving deeper into those fiery kisses, his own teeth parting in an attempt to catch a lip before he leaned back. With one hand gripping hard against his hip he started pounding mercilessly into that tight hole, working his hips with the movements of the other while stroking that flaming cock in sync.  
"Haaah, baby, feel free to hop on this ride any time!" He grinned as he started leaning further over that form again, delving deeper into him as he shifted his shoulders into the bed, only to have those sockets grow wide as he cried out, making the whole mattress shake as he pounded harder into the increasingly painful heat of his lover, savoring every moment of it as he felt that sensitive flesh burn.  
"Hnnn _GYAAAHHA_ HAH! FUCK, Grillby!" He pressed in hard as the heat hit its peak, another heavy load of that crimson magic filling that slowly cooling hole as he started coming down with heavy pants escaping his jagged maw. "Holy... f-fucking stars. - _That's_ \- gonna leave a mark." He growled deeply as he pumped more slowly into him, his hand working that cock in a slow, steady rhythm.  
"Fuck, man... Glad I could be of service." He pushed himself in as deep as he could go, wincing a bit at the feel of contact on his burned flesh, but it certainly wasn't stopping him from using his hand, picking up the pace as he enjoyed the feel of that warmth in his hand.  
  
The increased pace combined with his hilted length had Grillby grinding into the other monster, growling in increasingly deepening pants as he worked his cock with that bony hand, until he came with a snarled grunt. Loosening his grip on the bedding, he rolled his hips as he felt that relaxed looseness that came from a good lay, and let his body sink into the pillow and bed.  
"Mmm, that was nice, Sans," he mused in a dozy, low voice, then was shifting to stretch just a bit and move up the bed to get under the blankets. Settling into what seemed his preferred spot, it left a generous amount of space for Sans to lay down as he chose, while the bartender was lounging on his side, arm curled under a pillow and otherwise tucked in neatly.  
  
He grinned at the reaction to his release, catching most of it in his hand with a few little dribbles escaping onto that self-cleaning body. He lifted his fingers up and licked himself clean with a groan, enjoying that tingling taste before wincing as Grillby moved off of that still-tender cock, vaguely wondering if it'd still be there next time it formed. With a soft groan he let the magic dissipate, his body shifting to sit on his heels as he looked down at the tucked in fire monster with a soft smile. He moved up under the covers as well, contemplating for a moment before letting himself shift close to that warm, glowing back, his hand resting against it before sliding around in a loose hug. Fuck, he was warm. Between two orgasms and being cuddled up to a space heater, Sans didn't stand a chance and was out like a proverbial light within minutes, muttering only a soft "G'night, Grillbz," before passing out completely.  
  



End file.
